Unexpected Love
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: When John Cena is in a car accident he awakens with no memory of who he is. What will happened between him and the woman who saved his life?
1. Chapter 1

John Cena was driving down a long country road. He was lost. It was snowing very hard. The ground was covered in snow. Suddenly a deer ran out in the middle of the road. He swerved to miss it. He drove off the road and into the woods. He swerved to miss tree after tree but it was getting harder. He saw he was going right for a tree.

"Oh shit!" He yelled. He hit the tree. His head bounced off the window shattering it.

John woke up. He looked around he was in a bedroom he'd never seen. He heard the door open.

"You're awake." A woman said with a thick southern accent.

"What happened?"

"You were in a car accident." "You're in my home." "You have a head injury, a broken arm and a sprained ankle." "My grandmamma was a nurse and she taught me lots of things." "So not to worry I can take care of you." She walked up to him. She had black hair and blue eyes. She was twenty-six. "My name is Emma Curtis." "Who are you?" John thought for a second.

"I think my name is John." "I can't remember anything else."

"Hello John it's nice to meet you." "It's late I'll leave you to rest." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Emma."

The next morning John woke up. Emma came in with some breakfast.

"Hi." She said. "How do you feel today?"

"A little sore."

"Here's your breakfast."

"Thank you."

He ate his breakfast. She came back in to get the tray. After she finished washing the dishes she went back into the room.

"Emma what state am I in?"

"Rilen, South Dakota." "I'd let you use my telephone but I don't have one."

"That's alright I don't know who I'd call anyway."

"The nearest town is ten miles away." "When we can move you I'll take you there, to the hospital." "Plus another bad storm's supposed to be coming and when they do sometimes you can't get out for weeks."

"Alright."

"Any luck remembering anything?"

"No." "I was wondering how did I get into these pajamas."

"I changed you." "I hope you don't mind."

"It's alright."

"I saw something around you're neck." "Maybe that'll give you a clue to who you are." He felt around his neck grabbed his dog tags.

"I must be in the military." "There's names engraved on the back." He started reading them "Mom, Dad, Matt, Dan, Sean, Steve and Nikki." "Must be my family."

"I checked you for, what is called, a cellular telephone but you didn't have one." "I can tell you're a city boy though."

"How?"

"No accent."

"Where's your family?"

"My kins all gone to a better place."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok." "My mama died in childbirth and my daddy died when I was three." "Then I was sent here to live with my grandmamma." "She passed on when I was nineteen." "I sure do miss her."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-six."

"If you don't have a phone how do you keep in contact with other people?"

"I really don't I see people when I go into town." "For the most part I keep to myself." "I grow my own food."

"What about friends?"

"My best friend was my grandmamma."

"What about at school?"

"Grandmamma taught me all my schoolin."

"You were home schooled?"

"Yeah." "I don't even have a television set."

"No?"

"No."

"What do you do for fun?"

"I read." "Rufus keeps me company to."

"Rufus?"

"My dog."

"So you've never had a boyfriend before?"

"No."

"You should give that a try." "You're beautiful."

"Thank you." She said blushing.

"You're welcome." He said smiling.

"Well I'll give you some privacy." She went for the door.

"Emma."

"Yes."

"Thank you for saving my life."

"You're welcome."

**There's the first chapter. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed. John still had no memory of anything from his past. He was scared that he couldn't remember anything about who he was. He liked spending time with Emma though. Since there was nothing to do most of the time they talked to each other. Or they would play board games or cards. John liked getting to know Emma he thought she was a great person. John had just woken up it was morning. About a half hour later Emma came in with his breakfast.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning."

"Here's your breakfast."

"Thank you." He picked up his fork. Emma noticed he was having trouble.

"Do you need help?"

"I must be left-handed." "Ever since I woke up last week I've had trouble doing stuff with my right hand."

"Well why didn't you tell me sooner?" "City boys are so silly." "Here." She picked up his fork. "Come on open up." He opened his mouth. She gave him a bite of food.

"Now I do feel silly."

"John you're hurt." "Let me help you."

"Ok thanks, Em."

"No problem." "You look like you could use a shavin." "After you eat do you want me to do it?"

"You can if you want?"

"Alright." "Open up." He took another bite.

After she did the dishes she brought in a plastic bowl filled with warm water, shaving cream and a razor.

"I ain't never done this for someone else." Emma said. "So sorry if I cut you." She sat on the bed and started to shave him.

"Well you're doing good so far."

"Can you remember anything yet?"

"No."

"I'm sure it'll come to you soon."

"I hope so." "In the meantime I have a good friend to keep me company." Emma smiled. "You have a pretty smile."

"Thank you."

"As soon as I remember who I am and what I do for a living I'm gonna repay you."

"You don't need to do that."

"Yes I do." "Out of the kindness of your heart you've taken me into your home." "Without knowing anything about me."

"You needed help." "I can tell that you're a sweet, kind-hearted man."

"Thank you." "You're sweet to." "Ow!" She cut him.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's ok." She wiped the blood away with her thumb. "Your hands are soft."

"I'll try not to do that again."

Later that night there was a knock on John's door.

"Can I come in?" Emma asked.

"Sure." She went and sat on the bed.

"So what's up?"

"I just finished a book."

"What book?"

"Carrie."

"Cool."

"Do you need another pain pill?"

"No I'm ok."

"Ok."

"Thank you for shaving me earlier."

"You're welcome." "I only cut you about three times." "Next time I'll try for none." Emma looked out the window. It was lightly snowing. "It's snowing again."

"Yeah."

"You should see it in the spring." "It's beautiful."

"I'll bet."

"Would you like to see a picture of my family?"

"Sure.

"I'll be right back." She came back holding three picture frames. "This is my mama and daddy on there weddin day."

"You look your mom."

"Grandmamma used to say that all the time." "You can definitely tell they got married in the 80s." "There's me." She said pointing to her mom's stomach. "I was born exactly a month after this was taken." "Here's a picture of me and grandmamma when I was ten."

"Aw that's cute."

"My grandmamma and me used make snowmen." "The yard would be filled with them."

"I bet that was fun."

"Yeah it was." "I don't do it anymore."

"Why?"

"It's no fun to do alone."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I just wish she could come back." She looked at John with sadness in her eyes. "I get so lonely all by myself."

"Hey." He grabbed her hand and held it. "It's ok Emma." "You're not by yourself anymore." "You got me." He let go of her hand and put it to her cheek. She started leaning closer to him. He put his hand on the back of her head.

"I gotta go." She stood up and picked up the pictures.

"Don't go Emma."

"I'm sorry John."

"Em." She left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Two more weeks had passed. John still had no memory but he would have dreams of being in front of a crowd. Emma and John never talked about what almost happened between them two weeks ago. Even though they still talked and everything there was an awkward tension between them now. It was early in the morning. Emma was checking John's bandage, sling and brace.

"Well it looks like your head's healed up." Emma said. "On the outside anyway."

"Great."

"What about the inside?"

"Still nothing but lately at night I've been having dreams."

"About what?" She asked sitting on the bed.

"I'm not to sure." "I can never see anything but a crowd of people." "Some boo me some cheer me it's very confusing." "They say a name when they cheer and boo."

"What name?"

"I don't know it's like someone hits a mute button." "I can see there mouths moving but I can't make it out."

"What's does it sound like when you can hear them?"

"The part of the crowd that cheers goes let's go and then they the name I can't hear." "The part of the crowd that boos says the name I can't hear and then they say sucks." "It goes back and forth."

"Do you think they're saying John?"

"They might be but I don't think so." "It feels like they're saying something else." "Do you think it means something?"

"I think it might be a memory trying to break through."

"It's confusing though." "I'm in front of a crowd and they're yelling something at me." "What kind of a memory is that?"

"Maybe it'll become clearer."

"I hope."

"I know you're scared but it's ok." She smiled at him.

"I know." He went to grab her hand. She stood up.

"Let's check that sling." She went over and looked at his arm. "You're a fast healer."

"So it looks good?"

"I'd say maybe another two weeks and your arm will be all better."

"Great."

"Now let's check that foot." "This looks good to." "Three more weeks of this on should do it." "When I can get you to town you're still going to the hospital." "Just to be safe."

"Yes Ma'am."

"When your arm gets better I have some crutches you can use." "I also have a wheelchair." "You can see the rest of the house."

"You mean there's more to the house then just this room?" He said jokingly. Emma laughed.

"Yes." "There's a kitchen and a living room and even an upstairs."

"Who's room is this?"

"It was mine." "When grandmamma died I moved into her room upstairs."

"Well maybe when my arm gets better you and I could have dinner in the kitchen together."

"I should get you're breakfast started." She left the room.

Later that night Emma was in the living room writing in her journal. She was thinking out loud in her head what she was writing down.

_"I'm so confused." "What I feel for John can never be." "He makes me feel-_

"Emma." John said breaking her from her thoughts.

"Yeah."

"Come here." She went into the room.

"What do you need?"

"Come sit down I wanna talk."

"Ok." She sat on the bed. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Emma, I like you."

"I have to go."

"No." He grabbed her hand. "Please don't go." "Emma I know we've only known each other a short time but in that time I've gotten to know you." "I love being with you." "I love spending time with you." "You're a great person." "I know you're shy but that's ok." "How do you feel about me?" "It's ok you can tell me."

"You make me feel scared."

"Scared?"

"I've never liked a man before." "I like you and it scares me because I shouldn't like you."

"Why?"

"We can never be because eventually you're gonna get your memory back." "That's great and everything but when you do you're gonna leave." "You're gonna remember the life you had before you met me and I'll never see you again." "We can't do this." "I'd like to but we can't which is why I'm stopping my feelings here and now." "Before they get to deep." "Every day I feel more and more for you." "I need to stop before I fall in…I have to go."

"No you don't." "Even if I do remember who I am I promise, I won't abandon you." "If we do fall in love that won't be a bad thing."

"I'm sorry John I can't." She said with tears in her eyes. "Seeing you leave is gonna hurt enough." She got up and went for the door.

"Emma why don't you believe me?" She turned around.

"I do believe you." "Once you remember who you are, I don't know if you'll still mean it." She left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks had passed. John's dreams still continued but he couldn't make any sense out of them. Emma was still fighting her feelings for John. She kept telling herself she had to stop feeling that way. Every day her feelings for him got stronger. It didn't help that she spent about ninety percent of the day with him. She didn't know it but each passing day his feelings for her got stronger and stronger as well. She was sitting the bed shaving John.

"Well John I have good news and bad news." Emma said.

"What's the good news?"

"I heard that on the radio that the roads into town are plowed and the snow's finally melted enough to get my car out of the driveway."

"What's the bad news?"

"In about two hours we're gonna get hit with another storm."

"Do you have enough things to last?"

"Yeah almost every winter is like this." "I make sure to stock up in the summer." "I promise I will eventually get you to town." "I can try to take you now."

"No I don't want you to risk getting caught in the storm." "I can wait."

"Ok." "Alright I'm all done."

"Hey, you didn't cut me."

"No I guess I'm getting good at this."

"Yeah."

"Let me go dump this water then I'm gonna check your arm."

"Ok."

"I'll be right back." She came back a few seconds later. "Ok." "Ready for me to take the sling off?"

"Yeah." She unstrapped it. He slowly took his arm out. She rolled up his sleeve.

"How does it feel?"

"Stiff but nice to be out of there."

"I bet." "It looks all healed up."

"Great."

"Now I know it's gonna hurt but the best thing you can do is use your arm as much as you can." "It'll make the stiffness go away and you'll feel better."

"Ok."

"Wanna try the crutches out?"

"Yeah."

"Ok I'll go get them." She went and got them. "Here I'll help you with your legs." She carefully brought his legs to the edge and handed him the crutches. After a few seconds he stood up. He using the crutches started to walk.

"This is great I can move."

They went into the living room.

"How does that feel on your arm?" She asked.

"Not to bad." "So this is the living room?"

"Yeah."

"It's nice."

"Thank you."

"That's a nice fireplace."

"One of my favorite things to do is sit in front of the fire and read." "Wanna sit down?"

"Yeah."

"You should sit in the recliner." "We should keep your foot elevated."

"Ok." He sat in the recliner she pulled the lever for the foot rest to come out. "I never knew it'd be so nice just to go in another room."

"Would you like a book?"

"Sure." She got him and herself a book. He was holding his book in his right hand and exercising his left arm. Suddenly he put his book down.

"What's wrong John?"

"I think I'm remembering something Emma."

"What?"

"It just came in a flash." "I was standing on a stage or something." "That crowd I always dream about was there." "I saluted and ran down a ramp."

"Anything else?"

"For some reason the state Massachusetts is in my head." "West something." "West…damn I can't remember."

"It's ok." "At least you remembered Massachusetts." "That's a good start." "Want me to start dinner?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

An hour later John sat at the kitchen table.

"I'm gonna try to feed myself." He said.

"Ok." He picked up his fork and tried to take a bite.

"Ow!"

"Do you need help?"

"No." He tried to take another bite.

"Ow son of a bitch!"

"Here let me help."

"You need to eat."

"I have two hands." "Here." She scooted her chair closer to him. "See." "A bite for you." She gave him a bite. "A bite for me." She said using her other hand.

"Thank you."

After dinner John decided to lay back down. Emma put a pillow under his foot and was propping up his pillows behind him so he could sit up. She was leaning over him.

"I know you get frustrated sometimes." She said.

"I don't mean to." "It's just there's so many things I can't do and I can't remember."

"I know." "I understand."

"The only good thing in my life right now is you." He put his palm on her cheek. "You're the only thing that makes me happy."

"We can't John."

"Yes we can."

"I don't know how."

"It's easy all you have to do is this." He lightly pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back. Still kissing him she sat down on the bed. It broke a few seconds later. "Come here." With his good arm he held her. She knew she shouldn't have kissed him but she couldn't deny how right it felt.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks had passed. John's arm was getting better. His ankle was out of the brace. He walked with a slight limp caused by stiffness from being in the brace. Emma told him that it would eventually go away. He could walk on his own now without crutches. Emma and John's relationship continued to progress. Ever since there first kiss they kissed all the time now. Emma was unclear what she was to John and was afraid to ask him. In the back of her mind she still knew she was setting herself up for heartbreak. Her feelings for John were uncontrollable. He made her happy but she was still scared because she knew no matter how much she wanted it to, it wasn't going to last. It was early in the morning. She was making breakfast. John came out of his room and into the kitchen.

"Good morning." He said. She jumped.

"You scared me." She said turning around.

"I'm sorry."

"I keep forgetting you can get around without my help now."

"What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast."

"Emma I'm better now." "You don't have to wait on me hand and foot anymore."

"I don't mind."

"I know but I can make my own breakfast once in awhile." "Ok?"

"Ok." They kissed. "Sit down breakfast is most already."

"Did you make coffee?"

"Yes I did."

"Good."

Later that day Emma decided to take a shower. When she came back down John was sitting on the couch looking at the back of his dog tags. She sat down next to him.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked.

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"These people." "My mom and my dad." "The other names that I assume are my brothers and sister." "I wonder if they miss me."

"I'm sure they do."

"I need to go to Massachusetts." "I feel like that's the key my unlocking my memories."

"If that means anything I'm sure once you go there you'll find something." John noticed a sad look on Emma's face.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Emma, what?"

"Nothing."

"Baby, I know you don't want me to go." "I have to." "I have to know who I am."

"I know and I want you to know who you are." "I also know that the second you remember who you are, everything between us is over."

"No."

"You say that now." "I want to believe you John, I do."

"Well you should because I'm not lying."

"I didn't say I think you're lying." "We both know that once you leave that's it."

"That's not gonna happened."

"We don't know that."

"I know that." "I'd never leave my girlfriend."

"What?" Emma said smiling.

"You heard me." "I promise one way or another we're gonna be together." They kissed.

Later that night Emma had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Emma wake up." John said. She opened her eyes. "Dinner's ready."

"You made dinner?"

"Yeah." Emma got up. They went into the kitchen.

"This is so sweet."

"Well you've made dinner for me a hundred times since I've been here." "Plus I figured we should celebrate."

"Celebrate what?"

"Our first dinner as a couple."

"Aw." "Well thank you."

"After dinner why don't we sit in front of the fire and I'll read to you?"

"Ok."

After dinner John got a book. He and Emma sat snuggled on the couch with a blanket. Her head was resting on his chest. He'd been reading for an hour. He looked down.

"Emma?" He said. "Emma?" She was asleep. "Goodnight Emma." He whispered. "I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

A week had passed. Since John now thought of Emma as his girlfriend, she decided to try and stop thinking the worst when at came to him leaving. Although there were still some lingering doubts in her mind. She was in bed asleep. She woke up. She could smell food cooking. She went downstairs. John was in the kitchen.

"Oh good you're up." He said. "Breakfast is almost done." He kissed her.

"You made breakfast?"

"Yep."

"What are you making?"

"Omelets."

"I didn't know you knew how to make an omelet."

"Me either but I woke up that's what I wanted." "When I came in here I just knew what to do."

"They look delicious."

"Ok ahead and sit down."

"Ok."

They were sitting at the table.

"I heard on the radio right before you came down that the roads into town should be open by the end of the week." John said.

"Good." "We can finally get you to a hospital."

"I think I'm ok really." "I feel great."

"You still need a doctor." "Just to make sure everything's ok."

"Alright I'll go for you."

"Good."

Later that day John was sitting on the couch. Emma was upstairs. She came back down holding a digital camera.

"What do you got there?" John asked.

"It's a camera." She said sitting beside him. "One of those fancy digital ones."

"It's nice."

"It was a present from grandmamma for finishing my schoolin." "I haven't had much use for it." "I wanna take a picture of us."

"Ok."

"There's a store in town and they can take out the memory chip thingy and make real pictures."

"Cool."

"Ok smile."

"Hang on." He put his arm around her. "Ok."

"Smile." "One, two, three." She took the picture. They looked at it. "That's a good one."

"Of course it is." "You're in it and you're beautiful."

"Thank you." They kissed.

A few hours later they'd just finished dinner. John came into the kitchen.

"Emma do you have the things to make a snowman?" John asked.

"Upstairs in the closet." "Why?"

"Then let's go make a snowman."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "Come on it'll be fun."

"Ok let me just go upstairs and get the things we need."

They went outside and started to build the snowman. They were having fun. By the time they were done it was almost dark out.

"Ok." John said. "One final piece." "The nose." He stuck it on. "There now it's a regular Frosty The Snowman."

"I love that book." "You know I forgot how much fun this was." "I always dreamed of doing it with my kids one day."

"Who knows maybe we will." John said smiling at her. "Come on let's get inside it's getting cold."

They went inside and took off there coats. Emma hugged John.

"Thank you." She said.

"For what?"

"Making that snowman brought back so many good memories for me."

"I was hoping it would."

"I have the best boyfriend ever."

"That's the first time you've ever called me that." He kissed her. "Emma, I love you."

"I love you to, John." They kissed. They went upstairs. John turned her around and kissed her. Still kissing they backed into Emma's room. They sat on the bed. She started unbuttoning his shirt. He felt her start to shake. He broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." "It's just I've never…She stopped and blushed.

"You're a virgin?"

"Yeah."

"We don't have to do this."

"No, I want to." "I'm just a little scared."

"There's nothing to be scared of." "I won't hurt you."

"I know." She kissed him.

"Are you sure?" He mumbled against her lips.

"Yes." She started unbuttoning his shirt again. He slipped it off once it was unbuttoned. He groaned into her mouth as her hands explored his body. They broke the kiss for just one second so he could take off her shirt. Goosebumps formed on her skin as he touched her. She moaned and leaned her head back as he kissed her acrossed her neck. He undid her bra. He kissed his way down stopping at the center of her chest. "John." She moaned. He came back up to her mouth they kissed. She undid his jeans and pulled them down. He did the same with hers. She whimpered a little when he slipped inside her. They kissed and started to move. "Oh Emma." He mumbled against her lips. "John." She moaned against his lips. "I love you so much Emma." "I love you to, ohhh." She moaned. He looked at her. "Are you ok?" He asked breathlessly. She nodded her head yes and kissed him. "Ohh John, John what's ohhh happening to me?" "It's ok it's supposed to happen." "John." She moaned one final time giving in. "Emma." John groaned giving in.

She was laying on his chest.

"So that was sex?" She said.

"Yeah." "How did you like it?"

"It hurt a little but it was fun."

"It won't hurt next time."

"I'm glad my first time was with you."

"Me to."

"I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Emma woke up. She was so happy. She wished she and John could just lay there forever and never move. Her eyes were still closed but she could feel John's hand caressing her cheek. Then she felt his lips on hers. She kissed him back. Within a few seconds they were making love again. Enjoying each moment of it. When they were finished John was holding Emma.

"Well good morning to you to." She said smiling. She kissed him.

"Any morning with you is a good one."

"Uh-oh."

"What?"

"Well I don't have any of those things for protective sex."

"You mean condoms?"

"Yeah." "We did it last night and again just now." "What if I get pregnant?"

"Well if you did I wouldn't see it as a bad thing."

"You wouldn't?"

"No." "It would be a surprise but a fun surprise." "I've been thinking once I find out where I'm from whether it's Massachusetts or another place." "I want you to come live with me."

"In the city?"

"Yeah."

"I wouldn't fit in there." "I wouldn't belong."

"Sure you would because you belong with me."

"Well I suppose I could try it."

"Good."

"It's gonna be strange when you're gone."

"No matter what I'm coming back." "I promise." "I love you way to much not to."

"I love you to." "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Me to." "I'm starving."

"Well after sex that's normal."

"It is?"

"Yeah you use up energy so you get hungry." "Especially if you have boyfriend who's as good looking as I am."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"City boys are so full of themselves." She said jokingly.

"You didn't seem to think so a few minutes ago."

"I'm just joking." "You're the most handsome boyfriend I've ever had."

"I'm the only boyfriend you've ever had."

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna go take a shower."

"I'll start breakfast." "What do you want?"

"Pancakes and eggs and bacon."

"Someone's hungry today."

"Well my amazing girlfriend took a lot out of me." "I need food to regain my strength."

"Ok."

John got in the shower. Emma started making breakfast. Ten minutes later John came downstairs.

"I feel great." He said.

"I'm glad."

"The only way I feel any better is if I remembered who I am."

"You will." "I know it." A few minutes later she brought him his food. "Here you go."

"Thank you." He kissed her.

A few days had passed. The roads into town had been cleared and John was leaving tomorrow. Emma was really bummed out about it. She still had a feeling that once John left she'd never see him again. Not only had she done what she swore to herself she wouldn't do, fall in love with him. They'd also made love numerous times since that first time. During every time they did Emma felt like there was no one but she and John in the whole world. That's the way she wanted it to stay forever but she knew it couldn't. It was nighttime they were both reading a book. John looked over at Emma. He could sense something was bothering her. He put his book down.

"Emma what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"You're lying." "Put that book down and talk to me." She put it down. "Come here." She sat on his lap sideways.

"I feel selfish."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to go."

"I know."

"I know you tell me you won't leave me but I still have a feeling that after tomorrow, I'm never gonna see you again." "I don't want that to happened." "I love you John, so much and I know you have to…but I don't want you to go." She said starting to cry.

"Aw Emma come here." They hugged. "Don't cry." "I'm coming back, ok?" "I swear I am."

"Ok."

"Would you feel better about me leaving if we were engaged?" She looked at him.

"What?"

"Well I know we haven't been together long but I love you and wanna be with you forever." "I know asking this way is unconventional because I don't have a ring." "Hang on I got an idea." "Let me up." She stood up and sat back down. John went into the kitchen and took the twist tie off of the bread and made it into a circle. He went back in the living room and next to Emma. He grabbed her left hand. "One day I will give you the ring you deserve I promise." "This is also a promise that I'm coming back and we're gonna be together forever." "I love you with all my heart." "Will you marry me, Emma?"

"Yes." He put the tie on her finger. They kissed. "I love you John."

"I love you to."

"Come on." She stood up. So did John.

"Where are we going?"

"Upstairs to celebrate."

"What ever you want Mrs. whatever the hell my last name is." They both laughed.

It was late at night. John was asleep. Emma was still awake. She still couldn't believe John asked her to marry him. She got out of bed, put on her robe and went downstairs. She got a piece of paper and a pencil, sat on the couch and began a letter.

_Dear John,_


	8. Chapter 8

Emma and John woke up the next morning. Emma made breakfast then they prepared to leave for town. Before they left Emma grabbed the camera and the letter she wrote to John last night. They went to the hospital. John had some tests ran. The doctor was with John and Emma now.

"Everything seems fine." The doctor said. "Miss Curtis did everything right."

"Great." John said.

"As far as your memory loss problem, I think all you need is something to spark it." "When it does start to come back it may not come back all at once."

"You think it will come back though?"

"There's no reason why your memory shouldn't get completely restored." "At times your memories may come in like a flood gate being opened." "Other times it could be triggered but just the sight of a person, a smell, a sound." "What I suggest you do is go to the police station and have them run a check on missing persons." "You're free to go."

"Thank you."

Emma and John went to the police station. They ran John's fingerprints through the computer and got a hit. An officer walked into the room where Emma and John were.

"You're in luck." The female officer said. "You're prints match a missing person in West Newbury, Massachusetts." "He's been missing for two months." "Your name is John Cena." Something clicked in John's mind. He looked at Emma.

"Cena?" John said. "Emma that's the name they say in my dream."

"We've already arranged to fly you back to West Newbury." "You're flight leaves in an hour." "I'm afraid we could only purchase one ticket."

"That's ok." Emma said. "I wasn't planning on going at the moment anyway."

Emma drove John to the airport. As they were waiting for his flight to be called childhood memories were starting to come back to him. He grabbed Emma's hand.

"I'm coming back." He said.

"I know I'm just really gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you to." "I promise as soon as I can make sense of things I'm coming back for you." "Then we can start planning for our wedding." His flight got called. "Well this is it." They stood up and hugged.

"I hope you find everything your looking for." "Here I wrote you a letter."

"When did you do that?"

"Last night." She handed it to him "I love you John."

"I love you to." They kissed. "I'm gonna be back before you know it."

"Ok." They hugged again.

"I gotta go."

"Bye."

"Bye Emma." As John walked away Emma started to cry.

When John landed in Massachusetts he was driving to his parents house. They'd been informed by the Rilen police that John was coming. John didn't know whether it was being in a familiar area or what it was but so many memories started to come back to him. Including what he did for a living. When John knocked on the door his dad answered.

"Hi dad." John said.

"Hi son." They hugged. "I'm glad you remember me."

"Since I've been in the neighborhood a lot of things have come back to me."

"That's great." John went in the living room. His mom stood to greet him.

"Hi mom."

"Come here." Carol said. They hugged. He heard her start to cry.

"It's ok mom." "I'm ok."

"I know I'm just so glad you're here." Johns hugged each one of his brothers.

"Where's Nikki?" He asked still thinking she was his sister.

"She's on the road right now." His brother Sean said. "She knows you're back and ok." "Dad called her."

"She works for the WWE to?"

"Yeah."

Everyone sat down.

"So John how did you survive?" John Sr. asked. "I heard something about a woman."

"Emma." John said. "She found me and nursed me back to health."

"You were in South Dakota right?"

"Yeah."

"Well thank god for her." Carol said. "I'd like to call her and thank her."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"She doesn't have a phone."

"Like a cell phone?" John's brother Dan asked.

"Like a phone period."

"What?" "Who doesn't have a phone nowadays?"

"She lives a pretty reclusive life." "No phone, no TV."

"No TV?" "Is that chick nuts?" "What the hell did you do the whole time you were there?"

_"Fell in love with an amazing woman."_ He thought. "Oh read and stuff."

"That sounds fun." He said sarcastically.

"It actually wasn't to bad."

"Sounds like you landed on planet Beverly Hillbillies for awhile."

"You know she's actually a very nice woman Dan." "Just because she doesn't have some modern stuff doesn't make her any different from me or you." John said offended.

"Ok sorry."

After spending a few hours with his family John went home. He remembered the house very well. With all the memories coming back and the excitement with his family he was very tired. He fell asleep on his couch. He was awakened a few hours later by the doorbell ringing. He got up to answer it.

"I'm coming." He said. He opened the door. Nikki was standing there.

"John." She hugged him. Suddenly he remembered. Nikki wasn't his sister. She was his girlfriend. So many memories and feelings came back so fast. John couldn't believe he'd forgotten about Nikki. Then he thought of Emma and felt guilty. Nikki was crying.

"It's alright, I'm ok."

"I knew you were still alive." "I missed you so much."

"I missed you to." They kissed.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

It was late at night. John couldn't sleep. He went over to his bag and got out the letter Emma wrote him. He went to his office and opened the letter. It read.

_Dear John,_

_I couldn't sleep knowing that this might be the last night I get to be with you. I never thought I'd be happy again. Then you came into my life and proved me wrong. These last two months with you have been wonderful. I wish you could stay with me but I know you can't. When you proposed to me tonight it was the happiest moment of my life. I want to marry you but part of me still doubts it's going to happen. I hope that you do come back because I don't want to live without you. If you don't I'll always remember you. I'll always remember the first time we made love and how special you made me feel. Even if it was just for awhile you filled a void in my heart. If this is goodbye I'll never forget you. I love you and I will always love you._

_Love,_

_Emma_

"I love you to Emma." John said out loud. He put the letter in a locked drawer in his office desk and went back to bed.

He looked next to him and saw Nikki sleeping peacefully. He kissed Nikki on the cheek.

"I love you Nikki." He whispered. He never thought he'd love anyone as much as he loved Nikki. Until he met Emma. _"What am I gonna do?"_ He thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Three weeks had passed. The day after tomorrow John was going back to work. His memory was completely back now. He'd come to one of the hardest decisions he'd ever had to make in his life. Tomorrow he was going to see Emma. Nikki was over at John's. They were sitting on the couch.

"John what's a matter?" Nikki asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well ever since you came back you seem a little distant."

"I know I'm sorry." "It's just coming back and remembering everything." "It's a little overwhelming."

"I know."

"It has nothing to do with you though." "Ok?"

"Ok." "Are you sure about going back to work so soon?"

"Yes I'm sick of sitting around here." "I'm going out of my mind."

"I just want you to be sure that you're up for it."

"I am." "Plus I miss you when you're gone."

"Where's that autograph signing you have to do tomorrow?"

"Pittsburgh."

"John when you lost your memory did you forget everything?"

"All except for my first name."

"So you forgot about me?"

"Yeah." "Which is crazy." "How could I forget about you?" "I thought you were my sister."

"Your sister?"

"Yeah."

"This woman who took care of you."

"Emma."

"Right Emma." "Did anything happen between the two of you?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" "I promise I won't get mad."

"No Nicole nothing happened."

"Ok." She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you to."

The next morning John got on a plane for South Dakota. He didn't like lying to Nikki but he couldn't tell her the truth. Driving to Emma's he thought of what he was going to say to her. He pulled in the driveway took a deep breath and got out of the car. He opened the front door.

"Emma?" He said. He went in. Emma was sleeping on the couch. He sat down on the couch. He noticed the picture of he and Emma that she took. It was framed and sitting on the fireplace mantel. He stroked her hair. "Emma wake up." Emma opened her eyes. She got up quick and hugged John once she realized it was him.

"You came back." She said happily. "I don't believe it, you came back."

"I promised I would."

"I've really missed you."

"I've missed you to." She looked at him.

"Can you remember yet?"

"I remember everything."

"That's great." "So what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a professional wrestler."

"A what?"

"I work for a company called World Wrestling Entertainment." "We go all over the world and put on wrestling matches."

"Do you get paid good money?"

"I'm rich."

"Oh." "Was your family happy to see you?"

"Yeah."

"I bet your brothers and sister were happy to see you."

"Yeah my brothers were." "Emma about Nikki, she's not my sister."

"What is she?"

"She's my girlfriend."

"I see."

"We've been together for almost a year now and-

"And you came here to break up with me didn't you?"

"I'm sorry I never expected to do this."

"I knew this was gonna happen." "I told you."

"Emma this isn't easy for me."

"Why did you come back?"

"I wanted to tell you in person."

"You wanted to break my heart in person?" "It would've been easier for me if you would've just stayed away."

"I never meant to hurt you."

"Well I guess the only thing left for us to say is goodbye."

"Emma."

"I'm angry John." "Maybe it's wrong for me to be angry but I am." "I get it." "You don't love me you love Nikki." "What we had meant…meant nothing to you." Her voice broke. She fought back her tears. "Goodbye."

"No Emma." "It meant everything to me." "I still love you." "I love Nikki to." "This is tearing me up inside." "I wish I could have both of you but I can't." "I'm sorry." "I'm so sorry." Emma put her head down and started to cry.

"You said we'd be together, you promised." She said through her tears.

"I know baby." "I'm sorry."

"It's not fair." "I love you." He hugged her.

"I love you to Emma." "Please don't cry." He was wiping her eyes with his palms. Slowly he drifted closer to her lips and kissed her. She kissed him back. It was full of passion. Emma pushed him away.

"What are we doing John?" "We can't."

"You're right."

"Please go."

"Ok." He stood up and went for the door.

"John." He turned to look at her. "Please don't ever come back."

"Ok." He left. Emma put her hands to her face and started sobbing. John was standing outside. He could hear Emma crying. He wiped a tear away. "I'm sorry." He said quietly as he walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been three months since John had broken up with Emma. She was still hurting but doing her best to move on. It was the beginning of May. Emma was in town buying supplies and stocking up on things she needed. On the way back to her house she decided to stop at diner for lunch. While eating her lunch she began to think of John. She hoped he was happy. Even if she couldn't be because the one thing she wanted she could never have. The waitress brought her the check.

"Are you alright Miss?" The waitress asked.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Broken heart."

"Excuse me?"

"I've seen that look many times." "You look so sad."

"Yes I do have a broken heart." "It'll never be healed again."

"Why did you break up?"

"It's complicated."

"Times heals all wounds."

"Not for me." Emma paid the bill and was about to leave. She heard a group of men talking.

"So you got your ticket to the wrestlin match?" One man said.

"Yep it's a week from today." Another man said. "WWE Monday Night Raw."

"Excuse me." "WWE." "Do you mean World Wrestling Entertainment?"

"Yes."

"Where can you buy a ticket for that?"

"Jim's Hardware on Maple sells them."

"Thank you."

Emma drove to Jim's hardware.

"May I help you?" The women behind the counter asked.

"Do you have any tickets left for Monday Night Raw?"

"Let me check." She typed a few things into the computer. "Yes we have one ticket left." "Floor." "Third row."

"How much?"

"A hundred and thirty-eight dollars."

"What?" Emma knew she shouldn't buy the ticket. That was a lot of money for her but she wanted to go. "I'll take it."

Later that night John was in New York City. He was in the lobby bar having a few beers. He couldn't stop thinking about Emma. He was sitting at the bar. Randy Orton sat at the stool beside him.

"What's up man?" Randy said.

"Nothing."

"You still thinking about that Emma chick?"

"Yeah." "I feel like such an asshole." "I crushed her." "I never meant to hurt her." "As much as I try not to, I still love her."

"I know it's hard but you chose to be with Nikki, so you need to forget about Emma."

"I know." "We're in South Dakota next week." "I was thinking about going and seeing her."

"John no."

"I miss her."

"I know you miss her but seeing her won't make things any easier."

"I guess you're right."

The following Monday Emma debated for hours whether or not to go. When she finally decided she was going she got ready. It took her about two hours to drive to the arena. When she got there she couldn't believe the people and energy and excitement. She'd never seen anything like it before. She was having a good time. When the Bella twins came out and she saw Nikki she assumed that was John's girlfriend. When John came out she cheered. She could tell wrestling made him happy. He was the last match of the night. As he won and was celebrating on the second rope he saw Emma but she didn't see him. She'd gotten accidentally bumped into and was looking behind her.

She drove to a cheap motel she'd made a reservation at. She was driving the rest of the way home tomorrow. As she drove the sky lit up with lightening and she could hear rumbles of thunder. She hoped she made it before the rain hit. She pulled into the parking lot and went to the main office to get her key. The wind was starting to pick up. Emma went back to her car to lock it.

"Emma." John said from behind her.

"John." She said turning around. "How did you know I was here?"

"I spotted you in the audience and I followed you here."

"Why?"

"I thought you wanted to see me."

"I just wanted to see what you did."

"How did you like it?"

"It was fun." "You're great."

"Thanks."

"Nikki Bella." "That's your girlfriend isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I figured." "She's beautiful."

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"Emma you don't have to put on an act." There was another rumble of thunder. It began to pour.

"We both know it never would've worked anyway." "We come from different classes if people."

"Different classes of people?"

"You have money and I don't." "I could barely afford a ticket and a motel room."

"Then why did you bother?"

"Because I miss you!" She yelled. They were both soaked from the rain. "I want something I can't have!" "I want you John, I want you and I want everything to be like it was but it isn't!" "I'm so stupid I shouldn't have come." She went to her room door and unlocked it unaware John was behind her.

"Emma."

"What?!" She yelled as she turned around. He kissed her. She kissed him back. They went in room still kissing. John shut the door behind them. They were moaning into each others mouths. John picked Emma up walked over the bed and sat her on it. She took off his shirt. He started unbuttoning hers kissing her acrossed her neck as he did. "Oh John." She moaned. "You don't know how much I've missed hearing that Emma." He mumbled against her lips as he pulled down her shirt and undid her bra. He undid her jeans. They laid back on the bed. She undid his jeans. They both moaned when he slipped inside her and started to move. They kissed. "I love you Emma. He mumbled against her lips. "I love you to." "Oh John." She moaned. "I miss you so much." He said breathlessly. "I miss you to." They kissed. "Mmm, John ohhh John." She moaned giving in. "Oh god Emma." He groaned giving in.

They both laid there in silence until they fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Two months had passed since Emma and John had slept together. When John had woken up the morning after Emma was gone. John knew he shouldn't have done it. He felt really bad about it. He felt bad because he was the one who initiated it and for what he did to Nikki. He knew it wasn't going to be easy but he had to try his best to forget about Emma. He didn't feel he was being fair to Nikki. John and Nikki were at his house. They'd just finished dinner. They were in the living room sitting on the couch and drinking a glass of wine.

"That was a delicious meal John." Nikki said.

"Well I knew you would like it it's your favorite."

"I wish we could do this more often."

"Me to."

"It took a lot of years but I'm so glad we found each other." "You're different from the other jerks I've dated." "I know you'd never lie to me or cheat on me like they did."

"Of course not." He said feeling guilty. She kissed him. "I was thinking." "Do you wanna move in here with me?"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Yes."

"I was hoping you would say that."

"I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed.

Emma was out working in her garden. She tried not to but she would still think of John. She knew that night between them never should've happened. While she was making love to John to her it felt like nothing had changed. When she woke up the next morning reality sank in. The reality that no matter how much she wanted things to be they weren't the same. As much as it hurt her to do it so knew she had to let John go. He wasn't the man she rescued, nursed back to health and fell in love with anymore. He was John Cena big time celebrity and Emma didn't belong with him. She would still think about when she left the morning after they made love.

**Flashback**

_Emma got up and dressed. For awhile she just watched John sleep. She wished he would wake up and say he was coming home with her. She knew that wasn't going to happen. She leaned down by his head._

_"It's goodbye for good this time." "You'll never see me again I promise." "I'll always love you John." She kissed him on the cheek and left._

**End Of Flashback**

Suddenly Emma felt very sick. She ran in the house to the bathroom and threw up. She'd been getting sick for the last week and couldn't figure out why. She decided she was going to drive to a free clinic in town tomorrow to find out what was wrong.

The next day she drove the ten miles into town to the free clinic. She waited for four hours before she was called. They ran some tests. The doctor came in.

"Hello Miss Curtis." "I'm doctor Bartell." She said.

"Hello."

"I have your test results." "Congratulations, you're pregnant." Emma jaw dropped.

"What?" "No."

"Yes." "Let's see how far along you are." "Lay back please." Emma laid on the exam table. The doctor hooked her to the machine. "You're about eight weeks." She unhooked her from the machine.

"Doctor I can't have this baby."

"Why?"

"I can't raise it on my own."

"There's no father in the picture."

"He lives over a thousand miles away." "When we had sex it was a mistake."

"Maybe you could call him and tell him of your pregnancy."

"I don't own a telephone and I know his number."

"Where does he live?"

"Somewhere in West Newbury, Massachusetts."

"You don't know the address?"

"No." "I don't have the money to raise a baby." "I live on my own." "I barely have enough money to support myself."

"Do you have a job?"

"No."

"What do you do for money?"

"Raise crops and sell them in town."

"There are places that could help you financially with the baby." "Free baby clothes, things like that." "Or you could get an abortion."

"No."

"There's adoption."

"Do I have to decide on that now?"

"No you can take your time." "I'm going to give you some pre-natal vitamins." "Make your next appointment with the receptionist out front." "Are you sure there's no way you can contact the father?"

"Yes." The doctor left the room.

Emma left the room and went to the bathroom. She started to cry.

_"Oh my god what am I gonna do?" She thought. "I can't raise this baby." "I don't wanna give away the one piece of John I could have forever either."_


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a month since Emma discovered that she was pregnant. She was three months pregnant and beginning to show a little. After thinking about it she decided to keep the baby. She knew it would be difficult being a single mother but she knew if she worked hard she could do it. She also knew that deciding to keep the baby meant making scarifies. Since she was going to the free clinic they were able to set her up with free hospital care but supporting herself and the baby was other story. In order to do that she sold her house and got an apartment in town. She hated doing that but she needed the money to help buy things for the baby and furniture for the new place. She got a job at a diner in town as a waitress. She started tomorrow. Right now she was giving the keys to the house to the new owners.

"Here you go." Emma said.

"Thank you." The couple said.

"I hope you have many happy years here."

"I'm sure we will."

Emma went out and got in her car. She took one last look at her childhood home. A home she would never see again. She drove to her new place. It wasn't very nice but with needing things for the baby it was all she could afford. She unlocked the door and went inside. The rent was a hundred and fifty dollars a month. The living room was barely big enough to fit a couch. To the left was the kitchen it was just slightly bigger then the living room. To the right was the bathroom. It was about the size of an airplane bathroom. Then there were two rooms off the living room. They were both slightly smaller then the living room. Emma sat on the couch.

"Well home sweet home." She said.

The next morning she went to the diner for her first day of work. It was six in the morning when she walked in. A woman who looked a few years older then her was getting things ready behind the counter.

"You must be the new girl." She said.

"Yes I'm Emma Curtis."

"Mary Lou Simon." "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to."

"You'll get the hang on this pretty quickly." "You can start by filling the ketchups and mustards."

"Ok."

After Emma first day her feet were killing her. She'd only been there a week and already she'd worked five double shifts. It was two o'clock in the morning. Emma and Mary Lou were closing up.

"You're doing a great job." Mary Lou said.

"Thank you."

"I think you should slow down on the double shifts though."

"I can't I need the money."

"It's not good for you or your baby."

"How did you know?"

"I've got two of my own I can tell." "When are you due?"

"January twentieth."

"How far along?"

"Three months."

"I bet you and your husband are excited."

"I don't have a husband." "It's just me."

"Did he walk out on you?"

"No we broke up before I got pregnant." "Three months ago we saw each other one thing lead to another." "Now I'm pregnant."

"How does he feel about the baby?"

"He doesn't know and I can't ever tell him."

"Why?"

"I have no way to get in touch with him." "It's for the best anyway." "I don't want to interrupt his life."

"How long were you together?"

"Officially only a month but we were in love." "At least I thought we were." "It would have never worked anyway." "He's a city boy plus he's rich." "I wouldn't have fit in with him and his people."

"I have some old baby clothes you can have."

"Oh no I couldn't."

"You can and you will."

"Ok." "Thank you."

Emma went home. She sat on the couch. She rubbed her stomach.

"I promise I'll be good to you little one." She said. "I'll be the best mama I can." "I promise you'll never be without anything you need." "I don't care how hard I have to work." "Even if it means I go hungry so you don't have to." "I'm sorry you'll never know your daddy." "I know he would love you if he knew about you." "Maybe someday you'll make lots of money and you can go find him." "Mama will always have the picture of me and daddy any time you wanna look at it." "Mama loves you and together we'll get through this." "If you're a boy I'm gonna name you after your daddy." "Would you like that?" "Everything's gonna be ok."


	13. Chapter 13

Two months had passed. Emma was now five months pregnant. You could tell just by looking at her she was pregnant. She continued to work double shifts at the diner. She and Mary Lou had become really good friends. She still wasn't fully adjusted to being around people all the time. Two things she still didn't own were a phone and a TV. Emma was excited. Today she was finding out whether she was having a boy or a girl. Her work knew she was going to be late because of the appointment. She was waiting in the waiting room. The nurse came out.

"Emma Curtis?" The nurse said.

"Right here." She said standing up.

She went back to the examination room. A few minutes later the doctor came in and hooked Emma to the machine.

"Everything still looks great." Doctor Bartell said.

"Good."

"Are you ready to know what the sex of the baby is?"

"Yes."

"It's a boy."

"Great that's what I wanted." "I already have the perfect name picked out."

After the appointment was over Emma went to work. She went to the back and put on her apron.

"So?" Mary Lou asked excitedly.

"It's a boy." She said smiling.

"That's great."

"I got some new sonogram pictures."

"Show me real quick." Emma took them out. "Aw."

"I know." "He's gonna be as handsome as his daddy."

A few hours later Emma was working like normal. It was busy. She went up to a table. She didn't know it but the man sitting in the booth was Randy Orton.

"Good afternoon sir." She said.

"Hello."

"How many with you?"

"It's me and my friend." "He's in the bathroom."

"Here are your menus." "Coffee?"

"Yes thank you."

"I'll be right back." She brought his coffee right back to him. He was still alone. A few minutes later when she ready to take there orders she went back to the table. She wasn't paying attention and they were looking at the menus. They put there menus down. Emma looked up and her jaw dropped.

"Oh my god." She said shocked. "John." He looked at her.

"Emma." He said just as shocked as she was.

"Emma?" Randy said. "It's that Emma?" "The one you, oh boy." John looked at Emma more closely.

"Emma." "Oh my god, you're pregnant?"

"Yeah." She said.

"Come here." He stood up. They hugged. "Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered in her ear.

"I wanted to but I had no way of finding you."

"We should talk."

"Yeah but not now I'm working." "Can you come back at seven?" "That's when I get off."

"Yeah." "I'll meet you here."

"We'll go to my apartment."

"Your apartment?"

"Yeah." "I have an apartment in town now." John sat back down. Emma took there orders and walked away from the table

"Dude you're in deep shit." Randy said.

"What are you talking about?" John said.

"I know the baby's yours."

"Yeah it's mine."

"Nikki's gonna kill you."

After her shift John met Emma at the diner. From there they went to her apartment. They walked through the door.

"This is it?" John said.

"Yeah."

"It's awfully small." They sat down on the couch.

"It's all I can afford." "I'll make due." "So what are you doing here?"

"Autograph signings." "You can't raise a baby in this place."

"I don't have much of a choice."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm scared." "I'm really scared."

"Don't be I'm gonna help you."

"I can't ask you to do that." "I don't want to ruin things between you and your girlfriend."

"This isn't about her." "This is about me and you and our baby."

"Our son."

"Our son?" "Is a boy?"

"Yeah I just found out today."

"That's great." "My boy."

"I'm naming him after his daddy."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "John listen, are you sure you wanna be involved?" "I can do this on my own." "That's what I was planning on anyway."

"Of course I wanna be involved Emma." "This is our baby."

"What about your girlfriend?"

"You let me worry about that." "I wanna find you a better place to live." "You and the baby deserve better then this." "You're gonna have to get a cell phone so we can keep in contact."

"I can't afford that."

"I'm gonna give you the money."

"I don't want your money."

"It's for you and the baby."

"Ok."

"Speaking of the baby." He rubbed her stomach. "Hi son." "This is your daddy." "I love you very much." The baby kicked. "Whoa did you feel that?"

"Yeah." "He's excited cause his daddy's here." She put her hand overtop of John's. "That's amazing."

"You know." "You look even more beautiful pregnant."

"Thanks." "Well, I'm tired."

"Here take this money." He pulled a grand out of his wallet. "Buy a cell phone and whatever else you need."

"That's to much."

"No it isn't." "I'm gonna write my numbers down you get a phone call me."

"Ok."

She walked John to the door. They hugged. They both just stood there for a second. They knew what they wanted to do but they couldn't do it.

"I'll call you." She said.

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye." He left.


	14. Chapter 14

A week had passed since John found out he was going to be a father. He was excited but stressed at the same time. He still hadn't told Nikki yet but knew he would have to and soon. He knew she would be very hurt and upset. Since Emma had a cell phone now she and John talked to each other all the time. They would mostly talk about the baby. It was Emma's day off. She was sitting at home reading. There was a knock at her door. She got up to answer it. A woman was standing there.

"Can I help you?" Emma asked.

"I'm Rita Linney I'm John Cena's real estate agent."

"What can I do for you?"

"Mr. Cena told me to take you around and show you some apartments."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

They went and looked at some apartments. They were looking at the fourth.

"The floors are hardwood they were just redone." Rita said. The living room was five times as big as the living Emma had now. It had a fireplace and was fully furnished. They went into the kitchen. "All of the appliances are brand new." They left the kitchen. "Down the hall is the first bathroom, full shower and bath." They went upstairs.

"How many bedrooms does it have?"

"Four." "Including a nursery."

Emma looked around upstairs. She was amazed at how big the rooms were including the second bathroom. They went back downstairs. They were in the kitchen.

"So what do you think?" Rita asked.

"I love it but it seems way to much then I'd ever be able to afford." "How much is it?"

"Sixteen-hundred dollars a month, including utilizes, cable and Internet."

"I could never afford it."

"Mr. Cena told me you'd probably say that and told me to inform you he'd be paying the rent." "All I have to do is call him, tell him which one you've selected and he'll write a check to the landlord."

"Excuse me a moment." Emma went upstairs and dialed John's number.

"Hello?" He said.

"John it's Emma."

"Did you find an apartment yet?"

"I'm at one right now and I love it but I can't let you pay the rent."

"Sure you can."

"It's sixteen-hundred dollars a month."

"I don't care." "I want you and the baby to be as comfortable as possible."

"Ok." "John thank you so much."

"You're welcome Emma."

"Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up and went back downstairs.

"I'll take it." She said.

A few days later John just returned home from running errands. Nikki was sitting on the couch.

"Hi baby." John said.

"You lying son a bitch." Nikki said angrily.

"Nikki what's wrong?" She stood up.

"Vince Mcmahon called while you were gone." "He said something about an important business document he needed from you." "I went to your office and I found the key to your locked drawer." "I didn't find what Vince was talking about but I did find this." She took the letter Emma wrote John out of her back pocket. "You lied to me John." You had sex with her." "You proposed to her?" "You've never proposed to me."

"Yes I did propose to her but that was before I remembered who I was."

"Are you still seeing her?"

"No, but I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"Five months ago she came to a show." "I spotted her in the audience and followed her back to her hotel." "We slept together." "She's pregnant and it's my baby."

"What?!" She yelled with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Nicole." "I love you."

"Do you love her?"

"Honestly, I don't know but I want to be with you." "I don't wanna be with her."

"Then why did you sleep with her?"

"I guess I was trying to hold onto who I was before my memory came back." "I know now that I can't do that."

"How could you do this to me?!

"I- She smacked him in the face.

"I hate you!" She said as she started to cry. She left.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a month since Nikki broke up with John. He knew it was coming but he was still hurting over it. He did his best to distract himself with work and the baby. Emma still didn't know about it. With John helping Emma out she stopped doing double shifts at the diner. She hoped the next three months would go by quickly. She wanted to meet her son. She was sitting at home when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Emma said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Watching TV."

"TV?" "You?"

"Well it was here I turned it on one day and I just couldn't quit watching it."

"That's what TV will do to you." "How's the baby?"

"Great." "Just three more months."

"I can't wait."

"Me either." "Where are you this time?"

"Fresno."

"John I don't mean to rush you but when are you gonna tell your girlfriend?"

"I already did." "Last month."

"Last month?" "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You have enough things to worry about."

"What did she say?"

"That she hated me." "She moved out."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I know you loved her." "If you hadn't met me she never would've broken up with you."

"If I hadn't met you I'd be dead right now." "I'll never be sorry we met we're getting a beautiful son out of it."

"Yeah."

"I do miss Nikki but I'll get over it in time."

"Trust me I know what you're going through." "I've been through it, believe me."

"I know." "I'm sorry."

"I don't blame you." "You went with your heart." "You loved her more."

"That's not true."

"It's ok." "I understand."

"I loved you to."

"I know but no matter what, I'm not Nikki." "I have to go."

"Tell the baby I love him."

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye."

A few nights later John was sitting in his hotel room. There was a knock at the door. He answered it.

"Nikki." He said surprised.

"Hi can we talk."

"Sure." She went in. They sat on the couch. "What's up?

"I've been doing some thinking." "You really hurt me John."

"I know I did I'm sorry."

"I've tried to hate you and I should." "The truth is I miss you."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"I miss you to."

"We'd have to take things extra slow but if you can promise nothing will happened with Emma ever again." "I'm willing to take you back."

"Well you know Emma's gonna be around because of the baby."

"I know I mean physically."

"I promise Nicole, Emma and I are over."

"I was hoping you'd say that." They kissed.


	16. Chapter 16

A month had passed. Emma was now seven months pregnant. Her stomach was very big. A few weeks ago she'd heard from John that he and Nikki were back together. She was happy for him. She had just gotten off work. She was sitting in her living room. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"I just got off work."

"I don't know why you still work."

"Even though you pay my rent, I still need money for groceries and stuff."

"I can give you money for that stuff."

"No I have to pull my own weight." "It would be different if you were my husband or my boyfriend but you're not." "We're just friends who happen to be having a baby together."

"How is the little guy?"

"Great." "He's been kicking me a lot today." "Maybe he's gonna be an athlete like his daddy."

"Maybe." "Listen Raw's coming to South Dakota tomorrow." "Why don't you come to the show?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." "You know with Nikki there and everything."

"We already talked about it." "She's fine with it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." "Plus I have some stuff I wanna give you for the baby."

"Ok I'll come."

"Ok."

"I'm gonna go to bed."

"Alright I'll leave the ticket and the backstage pass at the box office."

"Ok bye."

The next night Emma went to the arena. She found John's locker room and knocked on the door.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." She went in. "You look great."

"I'm as big as a house."

"You're beautiful."

"Thanks."

"I have a bag full of stuff for the baby." "Onesies, toys, bibs, bottles, pacifiers."

"Thanks." "You didn't have to do that."

"It's no problem." "Anything for my boy." "Speaking of which." He knelt down by Emma stomach and started rubbing it. "Hi buddy." "How've you been?" "Daddy missed you." "Just two more months until you're here." "Mommy and I can't wait." "I love you." He kissed her stomach and stood back up.

"I can already tell you're gonna be a great father."

"Well you're gonna be a great mother."

"I can't thank you enough for everything you've already done for him."

"You don't have to thank me Emma." "This is our son." "It's my job to make sure he gets everything he needs."

"You're such a good friend John." They hugged.

"So are you." There was silence for a few seconds.

"Is there anywhere to get something to eat?" "I'm starving."

"There's a catering table down the hall to your left."

"Thanks."

Emma went to the cater table.

"Emma Curtis?" She heard from behind her. She turned around. She recognized Nikki.

"Yeah."

"I'm Nikki Bella."

"I know."

"Stay away from John."

"What?"

"He's mine." "I know your having his baby but that's as close as you'll ever get to him again."

"Nikki I think there has been a misunderstanding."

"There's no misunderstanding you hillbilly slut." "You took advantage of John when you were taking care of him and made him think he loved you." "He doesn't love you he never did he told me." "He was just confused because you manipulated him." Emma got tears in her eyes. "You're not gonna cry are you?" Emma walked away.

Emma was walking down the hall. She wiped her eyes. She turned the corner and almost ran into someone

"Oh I'm sorry." Emma said.

"No I'm sorry." "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"I'm Dolph Ziggler."

"Emma Curtis."

"Oh, the one who saved John Cena?"

"Yeah."

"Now you guys are having a baby right?"

"Yeah." "I know what everyone here must think of me."

"The hell with what everyone thinks." "Were you crying?"

"A little."

"What's a matter?"

"Oh nothing." "Not like it matters anymore anyway."

"I know I've only known you for a few seconds but I couldn't help but notice that you have beautiful eyes."

"Thank you."

"I have to go but I hope to see you again real soon."

"It was nice meeting you Dolph."

"Nice meeting you to Emma." He walked away.


	17. Chapter 17

Three weeks had passed. Emma was coming up on her eighth month of pregnancy. She couldn't wait for the baby to come. One of the main reasons being she was so uncomfortable. Her feet were swollen and she had backaches all the time. Sometimes at night she would about when she met Nikki. She understood why Nikki didn't like her but thought she was really mean. She didn't bother telling John about it. She knew he never believe her. She figured at least if John never loved her he'd love the baby and that's all she wanted. She was at work. She couldn't wait until her shift was over so she could go home and rest. She walked up to a table.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a cheeseburger and a Coke." "Oh hey, it's Emma right?" She looked at the man.

"We've met before haven't we?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry I forgot your name."

"Dolph Ziggler."

"Right." "What are you doing here?"

"I had a few days off." "When I'm not wrestling I'm a stand-up comic." "This was a city I had a gig in."

"Oh." "Well it was nice seeing you again."

"Nice seeing you to."

"I'll be back with your food."

She brought Dolph his food. When he was finished she brought him his check.

"How was everything?" She asked.

"Great." "Emma are you seeing anyone?"

"No."

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"I'd like to but by the time I get off from here I'm exhausted." "Being pregnant isn't the most comfortable thing in the world."

"I can come to your place and cook for you."

"You wanna cook me dinner?"

"Yeah."

"Ok I get off at eight." "Meet me here then."

"Ok." "See you tonight."

"Alright."

"Oops I almost forgot to leave you a tip." He took a hundred dollar bill out of his wallet and put it on the table. "See ya later."

"Bye." Emma went to the back. "I must be crazy."

"What?" Mary Lou said.

"I just made a date with one of John's co-workers."

"The blonde I saw you talking to?"

"Yeah him." "I think he likes me."

"Do you like him?"

"He seems nice but why would he like me I'm pregnant."

"So?" "It's not like you have a flesh eating disease or something."

"Yeah but still."

Dolph met Emma at the restaurant at eight. He'd already went to the store to buy the things he needed to make dinner. They just walked through the door.

"Nice place." Dolph said.

"Thanks." They went into the kitchen. "So what are we having?"

"Onion chicken and potatoes."

"I've never had that before."

"It's really good."

"Anything I can do to help."

"No just sit."

"I'm gonna go change."

"Alright."

A half hour later it was done. They were sitting at the table. Emma took a bite.

"What do you think?" Dolph asked.

"This is really good."

"See I told you."

After dinner they were sitting in the living room. They were on the couch.

"That was good." Emma said.

"I knew you'd like it." "Are you ok?"

"Yeah my feet are just really sore."

"Here put them up here I'll rub them for you."

"You don't have to do that."

"It's ok I don't mind."

"Alright." She put her feet up.

"They're swollen."

"Yeah." He started to rub them.

"So Emma, what do you look for in a man you date?"

"Well I've only had one boyfriend so I really don't know."

"Who John?"

"Yeah and I met him in a real unconventional way." "Before I met him I lived in a house in the middle of nowhere." "I was really shut out from the rest of the world." "I didn't even have a TV or telephone."

"Really?"

"A man I date would have to be someone who loves children."

"Well obviously." "I love children I want them one day."

"He'd have to be sweet and kind and caring."

"Anything else?"

"He'd have to be cute."

"Well I don't have a problem there."

"What makes you so sure?" She said smiling.

"Hey."

"I'm kidding."

"I know." "As long as were talking about cute." "I'd have to say you're pretty cute."

"Even though I look like a whale?"

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you.

"When are you due?"

"I have a little over a month left."

"What are you having?"

"A boy."

"Picked out a name yet?"

"I'm naming him after John."

"Do you think you'll want anymore kids?"

"Yeah but not before I'm married." "I always thought I would be married before I got pregnant."

"If you don't mind me asking." "Who broke up with who?"

"John broke up with me to be with Nikki."

"He chose Nikki over you?"

"Yeah."

"He's insane."

"I don't blame him he remembered who he was and he picked her."

"So you slept together after you broke up?"

"Yeah." "Just once." "Two months later I found out I was pregnant."

"Well you know the best think for an old love is a new love." He said smiling. She smiled back. Her cell phone started to ring.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok." Emma answered her phone.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"John I'm busy can I call you back?"

"Yeah." They hung up.

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine." Dolph said. "Well I'd hate to go but I have to." He helped her up she walked him to the door. "Can we do this again?"

"Yeah but there might be a third person joining us next time."

"That's ok." They hugged. "I'll call you."

"Ok goodnight."

"Goodnight." He left.

Emma called John back.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi.

"Hi."

"What's up?"

"Nothing." "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well you said you were busy." "You're never busy."

"I was on a date."

"A date?"

"Yeah."

"With who?"

"Dolph Ziggler."

"What?" "How do you even know him?"

"We met a couple weeks ago at the arena." "He came into the diner today and asked me out."

"And you said yes?"

"Yeah."

"Well isn't that great."

"John what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're upset."

"No I'm not." "If you wanna date Dolph good for you."

"John, you're not jealous, are you?"

"Jealous, come on don't make me laugh."

"You have no reason to be jealous." "You have a girlfriend." "Remember?"

"Emma I'm not jealous." He snapped. "You could just do better that's all." "I gotta go."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." John hung up. _"Emma and Dolph." "Dolph doesn't deserve a woman like her."_ He thought.


	18. Chapter 18

Two weeks had passed. Emma and Dolph had talked on the phone almost every day. It was Christmas Eve. Emma's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Emma said.

"Hi." Dolph said.

"Hi." "Are you home yet?"

"Yeah."

"How was your flight?"

"Fine." "So what are you doing for Christmas tomorrow?"

"Nothing."

"Why?"

"I never do anything not since my grandmamma died."

"Still you should do something."

"I'll just read "Frosty The Snowman" like I always do."

"Do you even have a tree?"

"Nope I've spent all my money preparing for the baby." "It's getting closer by the day."

"I bet you can't wait."

"No I can't."

"I'm gonna call you tomorrow."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

A few minutes later Emma's phone rang again.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"What are you doing?"

"I just got off the phone with Dolph."

"Dolph?" John said trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"Yes Dolph."

"Well good for you."

"John stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Being jealous of Dolph."

"Emma for the hundredth time I am not jealous of Dolph."

"John are you happy?"

"What?"

"With Nikki I mean. "Are you happy?"

"Yeah."

"Look honestly I don't know where this thing is going with Dolph." "It's to soon to tell." "Don't I deserve to be happy to?"

"Yeah but not with him." "He's not right for you." "You should be with someone else."

"Who?"

"I don't know just not him."

"Whether it does or doesn't work out with Dolph that's not your business."

"How's the baby?"

"He's fine."

"Tell him daddy loves him and Merry Christmas."

"I will I gotta go." "Nikki should be back with her sister Brie any second."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Nikki and Brie were driving back to John's.

"So when is John finally gonna pop the question?" Brie asked.

"I don't know hopefully soon." "I love him and I wanna get married." "The only problem will be when that little bastard's born." "Of course I can never let John hear me call him that." "Maybe I can convince John to ship him off to boarding school." "Then we can start a real family."

It was Christmas Day. Emma was sitting on the couch. There was a knock at the door. She answered it.

"Dolph." She said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let you spend Christmas by yourself."

"Come on in." He went in. "What's in the bag?"

"Dinner and gifts."

"You didn't have to bring anything."

"It's no problem."

They talked for a few hours before eating a turkey dinner. They were sitting on a blanket in front of the fireplace.

"Ok time presents." Dolph said. "This one's for the baby." Emma opened it. It was a mobile with blue birds on it. He pushed a button on it. It started playing "Lullaby And Goodnight"

"Aw that is so cute." "Thank you."

"You're welcome." "This is for you." She opened it. It was a snow globe with her name on it and a snowman in the center of the globe. "I remember you said you liked snowmen."

"That was so sweet of you." "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She hugged him. They looked at each other. Slowly they came closer to each other and kissed. When it broke they looked at each other. "That was nice."

"Yeah." They kissed again.


	19. Chapter 19

A week had passed. Dolph was staying at a motel in town and went by to see Emma every day. Today was the last day they got to spend time together. Dolph had to catch a flight to Louisiana tomorrow. Tomorrow was New Years Eve. Emma and Dolph were in the living room.

"I'm gonna miss this." Dolph said.

"What?"

"Being able to see you." "I've been having a really good time."

"Me to."

"Plus I can't wait to meet this little one." He said rubbing her stomach.

"Me either." "I'm kind of nervous though."

"About what?"

"I've never been a mom before."

"You're gonna be a great mom." "You'll have John to help you and me."

"You?"

"Yeah." "Where do you think I'm going?"

"I don't know."

"I'm not going anywhere." "I'm not John."

"I know that." "It's just once that happens it's hard to trust someone again." "I just don't wanna be hurt again."

"I won't hurt you." "I want you to be my girlfriend."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

"Yeah?" She kissed him.

"Yeah."

"Great." They kissed.

The next day Emma was doing the dishes. She heard a popping noise. Then she could feel water running down her leg.

"Ow!" She yelled as she felt the first contraction. She called 911. Once she hung up from them she called John's cell phone. She knew he was at the arena.

Nikki was in John's locker room. She heard his phone ringing picked it up and saw Emma was calling. She turned off John's phone.

After trying John two more times Emma tried Dolph's phone.

"Hello?"

"Dolph you have to get John please." "Ow!"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm having the baby." "He's not answering his phone."

"I'll get him." "Hang up and call 911."

"I already did."

"It's gonna be ok." "I'll find him right now."

"Alright." "Bye."

"Bye."

Dolph went to catering and found John.

"John, Emma just called me." Dolph said. "She's in labor." "She said she tried calling you but you didn't answer."

"My cell phone's in my locker room." John hurried away.

Emma had been in labor for five hours. It was almost time for her to deliver. John walked in.

"Hi John." Emma said.

"Hi." He hugged her.

"Ok." "They gave me something for the pain." "It's almost time."

"I'm sorry I didn't answer my phone." "It was in my locker room."

"That's ok." "Thank god I had Dolph's number." "We're dating now."

"What?"

"I thought you should hear it from me first."

"Good." "I'm happy for you." She grabbed John's hand.

"You'll always have a place in my heart John." "You're the father of my son." The doctor came in and checked Emma.

"It's time." The doctor said.

Emma had been pushing for twenty minutes.

"Ok Emma the baby's head is out." The doctor said. "One more push." She pushed as hard as she could. A few seconds later she heard the baby crying. She passed out.

Emma woke a few hours later. She looked beside her. John was sitting in a chair holding the baby. John looked at Emma.

"Look John." John said. "Mommy's awake." "Let's say hi to mommy." John stood up with the baby in his arms and handed him to Emma.

"Oh my god John, he's beautiful." She said crying tears of happiness.

"I know."

"Hi little John." "I'm your mama." "I love you." She kissed him on the cheek.

"You did real good Emma." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks John."


	20. Chapter 20

A month had passed. Emma loved being a mother. John stayed close for the first week and helped take care of the baby. He would call every day and talk to little John. Emma and Dolph were doing really well. He couldn't wait to meet the baby. It was the afternoon. Emma was taking a nap on the couch while little John was taking a nap upstairs. Emma heard John crying on the baby monitor. She got up and went upstairs.

"It's ok John." She said. "Mama's here." She picked him up. After a few seconds he stopped crying. "Let's get you a bottle."

She took him downstairs and made him a bottle. She was sitting on the couch feeding him. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi."

"How are you today?"

"Good." "Me and John both just woke up from a nap." "Now I'm feeding him some lunch."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Yeah." She took the phone away from her ear. "John guess who's on the phone." She put the phone to the baby's ear. "Go ahead John."

"Hi John." "It's daddy." "Do you miss me?" "I miss you." "Being good for mommy?" "I love you." Emma put the phone back up to her mouth. "You're still on maternity right Emma?"

"Yeah."

"We're doing shows in Florida all week." "I'd really like to see John." "I want you to come to Florida." "I'll pay for all your airfare and hotels."

"I don't know."

"Come on." "I miss him."

"Ok we'll come."

"Great I already have a ticket waiting for you at the airport." "You leave tomorrow.

"Alright I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." She hung up and looked at the baby. "Guess what John." "We're gonna go see daddy." "You get to meet a friend of mama's to." "We're not gonna tell him we're coming it's gonna be a surprise."

The next day the plane landed in Tallahassee. They went to the hotel and checked in. Then they went and found John's room. She knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hi Emma." He said.

"Hi."

"I just found out I have to do an autograph signing in fifteen minutes." "After that I wanna come get John and keep him with me for awhile." "I want Nikki to meet him."

"Ok."

"We can meet up at the arena after that and I'll give him back to you."

"Ok." John knelt down by the stroller.

"Hi John." "Look how big you got." "Daddy missed you." "You're gonna get to meet a friend of daddy's later." "She's nice you'll like her." He kissed John on the forehead. "I love you." "I gotta go."

"Ok bye." She looked at little John. "Say bye bye daddy."

Emma took little John to Dolph's room. She knocked on the door. He answered.

"Emma." He said surprised. "Come on in." They hugged and kissed. "What are you doing here?"

"John was missing little John so he invited us down." They went over and sat on the couch.

"How long are you gonna be here?"

"All week." "I would've called but I wanted to surprise you."

"I'm glad you're here."

"I want you to meet someone." She took John out of the stroller. "This is John."

"He's cute." Little John was looking at Dolph. "Hi John."

"John this is Dolph." "He's a very nice man."

"Can I hold him?"

"Sure." She handed him to Dolph.

"Look at you." "You already look so much bigger then the pictures your mommy sent me." John started to fuss a little.

"Aw are you hungry?"

"Can I feed him?"

"Sure let me just go make his bottle." She got up to make the bottle.

"It's ok John." "Mommy's gonna make you a bottle then I'm gonna feed you, ok?" Emma came back a few minutes later. Dolph put the bottle in John's mouth. He stopped fussing. "That's better huh?" Dolph looked at Emma. "He's beautiful Emma." "Just like you." He kissed her.

A few hours later Emma went back to her room. John picked little John up. They'd just went back to his room. He sat on the couch where Nikki was and took John out of the stroller.

"Aw he's adorable." Nikki said.

"John this is Nikki." "Do you wanna hold him?"

"Yeah." He handed him to Nikki. Little John immediately started crying. "It's ok." He kept crying. "I don't think he wants me." She handed him back to John.

"What's wrong John?" Gradually he started to quiet down. "It's ok." "It's ok." "Daddy's here, it's ok."

A few hours later at the arena John was taking little John back to Emma. He found her talking to Dolph he was sitting on a crate. He saw them kiss.

**Flashback**

_Emma and John were sitting on the couch in her house. She put her book down._

_"John." She said._

_"What?" She kissed him._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you to."_

**End Of Flashback**

He walked to them.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." Emma said. She looked at little John who was asleep.

"He just fell asleep." "I wanna take him again."

"Alright just call."

"Alright bye."

"Bye." John walked away.


	21. Chapter 21

Emma and little John had been all over Florida over the last couple days. For the next two days they were going to be in Miami. John wished little John could stay. He loved having him around. Since Emma and little John were leaving in two days he knew he had to spend all the time with him he could. Little John still didn't like Nikki. He cried whenever she tried to hold him. He seemed to like Dolph though. Dolph spent all the time he could with Emma and John. It was early in the morning. Emma was feeding little John his breakfast. There was a knock at the door

"Let's go see who's at the door." She said looking down at little John. She got up holding him in her arms. She opened the door. "Dolph hi."

"Hi."

"Come on in." He went in. They kissed. They went and sat down on the couch

"Hi John."

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I have an autograph signing at eight."

"An autograph signing at eight in the morning?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't that a little early?"

"Not for my fans." "What are you doing today?"

"John's coming to pick up little John at noon." "Little John's spending the night with John and Nikki."

"So you'll be all alone tonight?"

"Yeah it's gonna be weird."

"Want some company?" "Maybe we could go out to dinner."

"We could do that."

"Alright." He looked at his watch. "I gotta go."

"Ok." They kissed. "Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye John."

At noon there was another knock on Emma's door. She had all of little John's things ready to go. Little John was in the stroller. She opened the door.

"Hi John." Emma said.

"Hi Emma." "How are you?"

"Fine." "Here's the diaper bag." She handed it to him. "Are you sure you wanna keep him over night?"

"Emma don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do." "It's just I've never been away from him."

"He'll be fine I promise."

"I know. She knelt down by the stroller. "Bye John." "Mama's gonna miss you." "Be good for daddy and Nikki, ok?" "I love you." She kissed his cheek and stood up. She looked at John. "Bye."

"Bye."

Nikki was in a restaurant having lunch with Brie.

"You look stressed." Brie said.

"Yeah." "That little fucking brat is spending the night tonight." "I hate that little bastard." "He screams his head off whenever I go near him."

"I feel for you."

"Be glad Daniel doesn't have any kids."

Later that night Emma and Dolph had just came back from dinner. Emma invited Dolph back to her room. They were sitting on the couch.

"That was a great restaurant." Emma said.

"Emma are you ok?"

"Yeah I just miss little John."

"Yeah it's not the same without him is it?"

"No."

"He's a great kid." "He has a great mom to bring him up."

"That's sweet." "I do miss little John but at least I'm with someone who I love spending time with."

"I love spending time with you to." They kissed. Slowly it became more passionate. They stood up and went into the bedroom. She started unbuttoning his shirt. They laid down on the bed. He was on top of her. She broke the kiss. "What's wrong?"

"I just haven't done this for awhile." "I'm nervous."

"Don't be nervous, it's ok."

"You have protection right?"

"Yes I do." "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Yes." They kissed.

The next morning Emma woke up. Dolph opened his eyes a few minutes later.

"Good morning." He said.

"Good morning."

"Last night was great."

"Yes it was."

"When's little John coming back?"

"Not for another couple of hours." He kissed her. She kissed him back. He pulled her on top on him.

"I love you Emma." He mumbled against her lips.

"What?" She said breaking the kiss.

"I know we haven't been together that long but I'm crazy about you." "I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed.

A few hours later Emma was drying her hair. Dolph was in the living room. There was a knock on the door. Dolph answered it. It was John and little John.

"Hey John." Dolph said.

"Hey." The hair dryer shut off. Emma came out of the bathroom.

"Who are you talking to?" Emma said coming out of the bathroom. "Oh hi John." She went to the door and took the stroller.

"Babe have you seen my watch?" Dolph asked looking at Emma.

"I think it's still on the nightstand in the bedroom." John got an angry, hurt look on his face. He quickly changed his expression. Dolph went to get his watch. Emma looked at John. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." John said.

"Was little John good?"

"Yeah the only time he really cried was when Nikki tried to hold him."

"I wonder why he does that."

"I don't know."

Later that night John was at the arena. He was in catering.

"Hey John." Dolph said from behind him. John turned around.

"What?"

"I saw that look on your face when you realized I spent the night with Emma last night." "I know you still love her."

"No I-

"Don't deny it." "I can tell." "You may love her but I love her more and you're not gonna take her away from me." "You may not be happy." "You had a choice and you chose Nikki." "There's no going back." "Emma is with me now and we love each other." "I just wanted to make sure you understand that." He walked away.


	22. Chapter 22

Three weeks had passed. Emma had went back to work. Every day she dropped little John off at the daycare John paid for. She had just dropped little John off and headed to work. When she walked in there was a bouquet of roses on the front counter.

"Aw whose are those?" Emma asked looking at Mary Lou.

"Well your name's on the card. Emma went up to the flowers and opened the card. It read.

Dear Emma,

I was thinking of you. I can't wait to see you next week. I love you.

- Dolph

Emma took out her cell phone and dialed Dolph's number.

"Hello?" He said

"Hi."

"Hi baby."

"I got the flowers thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You're to good to me."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"I wish it was next week already."

"Me to." "I'm at work." "I gotta start my shift but I love you."

"I love you to." "Have a good day."

"You to." "Bye."

"Bye."

A few days later John and Nikki were at there hotel in Pittsburgh. They were cuddled up together on the couch watching TV.

"This is nice." John said. "We don't get to do it enough."

"John you love me don't you?"

"Of course I do Nicole." "Why would you ask me that?"

"I wanna marry you John."

"What?"

"Yeah I think we should do it." "I love you." "You love me."

"Nikki we've discussed this before."

"I know I just wanna start our lives together."

"Nicole I love you why can't we just enjoy now?" "One day at a time." "Remember?"

"Yeah." They kissed.

It was Tuesday. Emma was excited. Dolph was coming to see her tonight. John was coming to see little John in just a few minutes. Emma was cleaning. There was a knock on the door. She opened it.

"Hi John." "Come on in." She said. "You can sit down if you want." He sat down on the couch. She sat beside him. "Little John's still napping but he should be up any time now."

"Ok."

"How have you been?"

"Good."

"How's Nikki?"

"She's good." "How's Dolph?"

"Great." "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm just thinking about a conversation Nikki and I were having the other day."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"She wants to get married."

"Do you want to marry her?"

"What do you think of her?"

"My opinion doesn't matter." "If you love her, you should marry her."

"I do love her it's just…

"What?"

"Are you happy with Dolph?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"More then you loved me?"

"John what we had is in the past." "You were my first love and nothing can ever take that away."

"I know I should marry Nikki." "Unless there's a reason for me not to."

"John what are you trying to say?"

"Emma I still l- The baby started crying. "I'll get him." He went upstairs.


	23. Chapter 23

Seven months had passed. Little John was now eight months old. He could crawl and was getting teeth. He would try to talk all the time. Emma and Dolph were still together as were John and Nikki. It was Emma's day off. She and little John were in the living room. She was on the couch. Little John was sitting on the floor playing with his toys. A commercial for a WWE pay-per-view came on. As soon as little John heard John talking he looked at the screen and smiled.

"Da." "Da." He babbled.

"Yep there's daddy." The commercial ended. Little John got tears in his eyes. His lip started to quiver and he started to cry. "Aw are you crying cause daddy went away?" She picked him up off the floor. "Here we'll call daddy, ok?" She dialed John's number.

"Hello?" He said.

"John little John wants you." "He saw a commercial on TV." "You were on it." "He saw you and got all excited." "When the commercial was over he started crying."

"Aw, put him on the phone." Emma put the phone to little John's ear.

"Go ahead."

"Hi John." Little John smiled. "How's daddy's boy?" Little John was babbling. "Aw are you trying to talk to me?" "Daddy's gonna come see you tomorrow." "You're gonna spend the night at the hotel." "It's gonna be so much fun." "Daddy loves you John." "I'll see you tomorrow." "Bye." Emma put the phone back up to her ear.

"I knew that would work."

"How are you?"

"Good and you?"

"Good." "I should be there by one tomorrow."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

The next morning little John was in his hi-chair Emma was feeding him breakfast. The front door opened.

"Babe." Dolph said.

"We're in the kitchen honey." He came into the kitchen. "Hi."

"Hi." They kissed. "Hey buddy." He said looking at little John. "You get bigger every time I see you."

Emma took John out of his hi-chair. They all went into the living room. Dolph sitting little John up

"John say Dolph." Dolph said. "Dolph." "You will soon." He sat John on the floor and sat next to him. "Let's play with some toys."

Later that night Emma and Dolph were laying in bed. He was holding her.

"I love this." He said.

"Me to."

"Emma I want you and John to move in with me."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"I don't know." "What about my job?"

"Well you don't have to work anymore if you don't want to." "I'll take care of you both."

"I'd have to work I'd feel useless."

"You wouldn't be useless." "You're a great mom and a fantastic girlfriend." "I love you and I love John like a son."

"You're gonna make a great father one day." "You're great with him." "Ok we'll move in with you."

"Great." "How would like to practice for our kids right now?"

"Are you coming on to me?"

"I'm trying." They kissed. "I love you." He mumbled against her lips.

"I love you to."

A few days later Nikki was just waking up. John walked into the room.

"I have something for you." John said. He sat next to her in bed. "Close your eyes." "Ok open them." When she opened them she was looking at a diamond ring. "Nicole, will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger. They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to."


	24. Chapter 24

A month had passed. Emma had still not told John she and little John were moving in with Dolph. There just hadn't been time. She heard about his engagement and she was happy for him. Even though she didn't particularly like Nikki. Emma was nervous to be moving to a new state. She knew it was going to be a fun adventure with someone she loved. She was planning on tell John about the move when he came to pick up little John. She knew he would probably guess because of the boxes in the living room. Everyone in the WWE had two days off. John was taking little John for the night. Then in the morning Emma, little John and Dolph were flying to Dolph's home in Hollywood, Florida. Dolph was at Emma's and went out to get more boxes. Emma was packing a box when the doorbell rang. She answered it.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." He went in. They sat on the couch. Little John crawled over to John. John picked him up.

"Hi John." "Did you miss daddy?" Little John hugged him. "I'll take that as a yes." "Here buddy play with your toys while I talk to mommy for a second." "Then we'll go." He put him on the floor and looked at Emma. "What's with all these boxes?"

"I'm moving."

"Moving?" "Where?"

"To Florida to live with Dolph."

"Oh." "When?"

"Tomorrow." "So you don't have to pay rent anymore."

"Alright."

"Are you ok?" She asked noticing a strange look on his face.

"So next time I wanna see John I gotta come to Florida?"

"Yeah." "John what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Dolph came through the door.

"I'm back." He said. "This should be enough for the rest of the stuff."

"Ok John let's go." John said picking little John up off the floor. "Give mommy a kiss bye." Emma kissed little John on the cheek.

"Bye John." "Mama loves you." John got little John's things and left.

The next day Emma John and Dolph flew to his house. Little John had fallen asleep on the ride from the airport. Dolph carried him in.

"I know the playpen's somewhere in the car." Emma whispered.

"You don't need it." "Come on." They went upstairs. Dolph opened a door to what Emma thought was a guestroom. When they went in she saw that Dolph had converted it into a nursery. He laid little John in his crib. They both left the room quietly closing the door.

"That was so nice of you honey." She said as she hugged him.

"Well he has to sleep somewhere."

"I guess we should unpack the car."

"Well we could do that." "Or we can go in the bedroom and see how nice it looks now that it's yours to."

"We could do that." They went into the bedroom. They kissed and laid down on the bed.

"I love you so much Emma." He mumbled against her lips.

"I love you to."

Two days later Nikki and Brie were in the Divas Locker Room.

"How are the wedding plans going?" Brie asked.

"Great." "Now all I have to do is get rid of that little bastard somehow and everything will be perfect."

Dolph was standing in the hallway. John walked up to him.

"Who do you think you are?" John said.

"What?"

"You're trying to take my family away from me."

"You're a little confused John."

"No I'm not."

"Let's get it clear on who your family is." "Little John one-hundered percent your family." "You're his father not me." "I'm not gonna lie and say I don't love him because I do." "Emma on the other hand is not your family." "She's not with you John." "You had her and you let her go and for who, for what?" "Now for some reason I don't understand you're engaged to a woman you don't wanna be with." "Just so you know I plan on being engaged very soon." "In the very near future I'm gonna ask Emma to marry me." "Like I said months ago, I love Emma and you're not taking her from me." "You had your chance and you blew it." He walked away.


	25. Chapter 25

A month has passed. Tomorrow John was coming to Florida to help little John celebrate his first Halloween. Emma and John were going to take little John trick or treating. Emma loved living with Dolph. She still hadn't found a job but she'd been looking. With her limited experience it was hard to find something. Dolph assured her there was no hurry. Emma had little John on her lap on the couch. He was facing her. Dolph was sitting beside them.

"You're getting to be such a big boy John." Emma said. "Yes you are." "Wait till daddy sees your costume he's gonna love it." "I can't believe in two months you'll be a year old."

"Yeah time flies doesn't it?"

"It sure does." "Do you remember what else is in two months?"

"Of course I do." "Our one year anniversary."

"That's right." Emma looked at little John. "John where's mama?" He pointed her. "Good." "Where's Dolph?"

"Ga." Little John said as he pointed to Dolph.

"Good boy."

"Come on John." Dolph said. "Let's do some walking." He picked him up and went stood with him in the center of the living room. "Stand up, come on stand up." Little John stood up. He was holding onto Dolph's pointer fingers. Slowly little John started to walk. "Good." He let go of John's hands. Little John stopped walking and was standing by himself. "Walk to your mommy John."

"Come here John, come to mama." Little John fell on his butt.

"That was a good try."

"Dolph are sure you don't mind John coming here tomorrow?"

"No not at all."

Back at John's home in Massachusetts he and Nikki were arguing.

"I just don't see why you have to go." Nikki said.

"It's his first Halloween."

"He's not even a year old yet." "He can't even eat any candy."

"It's not about the candy." "We just want to take him out so he can enjoy it."

"Why do you have to go with her?"

"Emma is John's mom."

"I'm your fiancée doesn't that mean anything?" "I don't want you two alone."

"Oh, I see." "That's what this is about." "You don't trust me." "I know I cheated on you but that was almost two years ago now." "I thought you forgave me." "How are we supposed to make a marriage work if you don't trust me?" He went upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms.

The next afternoon Emma had little John is his costume. He was dressed in a "Never Give Up" onesie. He had a purple hat on.

"Daddy's gonna love this." Emma said. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Dolph said. He opened the door. "Hey John." "Come on in." He went in and right over to Emma and little John. Little John was makes happy noises and reaching for John.

"You want daddy?" Emma asked. She handed him to him.

"I love the costume."

"He's you." Emma said. "Will you put him in the stroller while I say goodbye to Dolph?"

"Yeah."

Emma went over to the couch where Dolph was sitting.

"You three have fun." Dolph said.

"We will." "Have fun at your comedy show."

"I will." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to." She went back over to John and little John. "Ready?"

"Yeah." John said.

Two hours later they were done. It was dark out. They were walking up the driveway.

"Boy he got a lot of candy." Emma said.

"Yeah." "I think it was the costume."

"You can put him down for bedtime if you want but I gonna give a snack first."

"What about Dolph?"

"He won't be home for a half hour."

"Ok."

After Emma got done feeing little John a jar of baby food, John carried him upstairs. Emma changed his clothes. John laid him down in the crib.

"Goodnight John." John said.

"Night night John." They both went to step away from the crib.

"Daddy." Little John said.

"What?" Emma and John both said at the same time.

"John he just said daddy." Emma said.

"I know." Emma picked little John up.

"Who is that?" She asked pointing at John.

"Daddy." Little John said again."

"What a big boy." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Come here." John said taking little John. "That's daddy's big boy." He kissed him on the cheek and laid him back down.

Emma and John were walking down the stairs.

"I can't believe John." Emma said happily. "Little John said his first words tonight."

"I know it's incredible." "It's better then wrestling."

"It's better then sex." They both stepped off the last step. John got in front of Emma and looked at her.

"Better then sex with Dolph?" "Or better then sex with me?"

"John." She said smiling.

"You can't be talking about when we used to have sex." "That was always great."

"Yeah because we, well at least I was in love."

"What are you talking about?" "You know I loved you."

"Did you?"

"Come on Emma, you know I did."

"I heard different."

"From who?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Whatever somebody told you they lied." "I did love you, I did."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well I have things to do."

"Yeah I should probably go."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He left.


	26. Chapter 26

Two months had passed. Two important events were about to happen Christmas and little John's first birthday. He could walk now and he could say mama and Dolph. Little John was spending a few days with John and Nikki. John was going to fly back to Florida the day before Christmas Eve. He was going to spend Christmas and New Years at a hotel so he could be there for little John's birthday. Little John had been at John's for three days. John was taking him back home tomorrow. John and Nikki were sitting on the couch. Little John was on the floor playing with his toys. He started rubbing his eyes.

"I think it's time for someone's nap." John said. "Come here." John took him upstairs and put him in this crib.

"Mama." Little John said.

"We're gonna see her tomorrow I promise." "Go to sleep." "I love you."

John went changed into his workout clothes. He looked in on John on his way back downstairs he was fast asleep. John went downstairs.

"I'm gonna go to the gym." John said. "I should be back he wakes up." He walked over to her.

"Ok." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to." He left.

Two hours later Nikki was still downstairs.

"Daddy." "Daddy." She heard on the baby monitor.

"Shit." Nikki went upstairs. She went into little John's room. He started crying. "Oh don't start." "Shut up." He was crying so loud Nikki didn't hear the front door open downstairs. "God, shut up you little son of a bitch!" John could hear Nikki on the baby monitor. His jaw dropped. "I hate you! "Why couldn't your bitch of a mom just gotten an abortion?!"

"That's enough." John said coming in the room. He picked up little John. "It's ok John." "Daddy's right here it's ok." Little John was starting to calm down. John looked at Nikki there was anger in his eyes but he knew he had to speak calmly not to scare little John. "How dare you speak to him that way."

"I didn't mean-

"Bullshit." "Yes you did." "I can't be with someone who hates my son."

"I don't I love him."

"Save it." "We're done."

"John." She said with tears in her eyes. "I love you."

"You have twenty minutes to get your things and get out." "Or I'm calling the cops." "Leave the ring in the living room."

"John please."

"Get out of my house." She left the room crying.

The next day John took little John back to Emma. He told Emma he'd broken up with Nikki and the reason why. Emma was very angry when John told her and glad they found about how she was towards little John now before things got worse. Little John was in bed. Emma and Dolph were wrapping presents.

"I need to get a job." She said.

"Baby don't worry about a job."

"I'm not bringing any income into the house."

"Emma I make more then enough to support all of us."

"I know but I feel bad."

"Don't." "I'm sure little John loves having you around."

"Yeah I love being around him."

"If you find something great but if you don't don't stress, ok?"

"Ok." They kissed.

It was Christmas morning. Emma helped little John open all of his presents.

"Merry Christmas." Dolph said handing Emma a box.

"Dolph, what's this?"

"Open it." She opened it. It was a diamond necklace.

"Oh my god."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it but it's to much."

"No it isn't."

"Thank you." She put it on.

"You know Emma, if I remember correctly our first kiss happened last Christmas."

"You're right it did." They kissed.

Emma got little John ready and took him to see John. She knocked on the door. He answered it.

"Hi." He said

"Hi." She went in pushing the stroller with her.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas John." "Nice necklace." John said noticing the necklace. "From Dolph?"

"Yeah."

Emma and little John stayed at the hotel for a few hours.

It was nighttime now. Emma and Dolph were getting ready for bed.

"Emma I have one more present for you." Dolph said.

"What?" He went to a drawer and took out a small box.

"I've been wanting to do this for awhile now." "I was gonna wait till our anniversary but I can't wait any longer." He got down on one knee and opened the box. A ring was inside. "I love you Emma." "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger. "I love you Dolph."

"I love you to Emma." They kissed.

A few days later it was Emma and Dolph's one year anniversary. Dolph took Emma out to dinner to celebrate.

"Emma I've been thinking and I wanna talk to you about something." Dolph said.

"Ok."

"There's no rush we could even wait till after we're married if you want." "What do you think about having another baby?"

"I like the idea but I would like to wait until after we're married."

"That's fine with me."

The next day it was New Years Eve and also little John's birthday. Emma and little John were at John's hotel room. Emma and John just sang happy birthday to little John. Emma and John were cutting the cake. He looked at Emma's ring hand and noticed the engagement ring.

"Dolph asked you to marry him?" John said.

"Yeah."

"Congratulations."

"I was gonna tell you."

"You don't have to tell me anything." "It's none of my business."

"He's a good man." "I love him."

"I know!" John shouted. He looked at her with hurt in his eyes. "I know." He said in his normal voice. He got a piece of cake and turned to little John. "Here John have some cake."

Later that night Emma took off her necklace and put it in her jewelry box. She picked up the bread tie she still had that John gave her when he proposed to her. She remembered his words to her that night.

_"One day I will give you the ring you deserve I promise." "This is also a promise that I'm coming back and we're gonna be together forever." "I love you with all my heart." "Will you marry me, Emma?"_

She smiled and put it back.


	27. Chapter 27

Four months had passed. Emma and Dolph's wedding was in two months. Everyone in the WWE had four days off starting tomorrow. Emma still wouldn't get to see Dolph. He was booked for comedy shows all those days then was going back on the road after that. So Emma was taking little John to see John in Massachusetts. They were staying there all four days. John's birthday was in three days. Emma thought it would be a great birthday present if John got to spend time with little John. She was packing her suitcase when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby." Dolph said.

"Hi."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"What are you doing?"

"Packing."

"I promise next time I have days off no comedy gigs." "Just you and me."

"It's alright I know it's important to you."

"Well so are you."

"I know."

"Two more months."

"I know I can't wait."

"Me neither." "I was thinking is our wedding night to soon to have a baby."

"No."

"Good." "I gotta go." "Have a nice trip."

"We will." "I love you."

"I love you to."

The next day Emma and little John's plane landed. They checked into the hotel and drove to John's. Emma knocked on the door. John answered it.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Hi daddy." Little John said.

"Hi John." John said.

"Here's his stuff." Emma said.

"Wait you don't have to go." "Are you guys hungry?"

"I'm hungry." "John are you hungry?" She asked looking down at the stroller. He nodded his head yes.

"Let me take you guys out to lunch then."

"This is your time with him."

"Now it's our time with him."

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all."

"Ok."

They went to a restaurant.

"What are you doing tonight Emma?" John asked.

"Since you're gonna have little John and probably just gonna stay at the hotel and read." "I brought some books with me."

"Wanna come over to the house for dinner?"

"I don't know."

"Come on." "It's just dinner." He looked at little John. "John do you want mommy to come over for dinner with us tonight?"

"Yes." Little John said.

"See he wants you to come." He said looking back at Emma.

"Alright I'll come." "What time?"

"Eight."

"Ok." The waitress brought them there check. She was an older woman.

"Aw is that your little boy." She asked looking at Emma.

"Yes."

"He's adorable."

"Thank you."

"You three make such a cute family." "You can tell how much you and your husband love each other." She walked away. Emma and John looked at each other.

Later that night Emma showed up to John's house for dinner. She knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hi." He said. "Come in." She went in.

"Mama, mama, mama." Little John said running up to her.

"Hi." She said picking him up. "Being good for daddy?"

"Yes." They went into the kitchen.

"Something smells good."

"Onion chicken and potatoes." John said.

"That was the first meal you ever cooked me."

"I know."

After dinner they both put little John to bed. They went back downstairs. John told Emma she could stay for awhile if she wanted. They were sitting on the couch talking.

"So how do you like living in Florida?" John asked.

"It's nice but I still miss South Dakota." "Most of all I miss my old house." "There's a lot of great memories in that house."

"For both of us." He looked at her ring. "That is a nice ring."

"Yeah."

"Set a date yet?"

"June fifteenth."

"That ring's a hell of a lot nicer then a bread tie, huh?"

"I loved my bread tie ring." "I still have it."

"You do?"

"Yeah it's in my jewelry box at home." "At first I kept for something to remember you by." "Now I don't know I just can't bring myself to throw it away."

"I'm sorry I left." "I made the wrong choice." "Now it's to late." They looked at each other. Slowly they drifted closer to each other and kissed. It was slow and passionate. Emma broke it after a few seconds.

"What am I doing?" "I have to go." "This never happened." She stood up and went for the door.

"Don't go Emma."

"I have to." She was to the door.

"Emma." He said as he turned her around and kissed her. She kissed him back but broke it again.

"I can't." "I'm engaged I love Dolph, I can't."

"Emma please don't go." "I love you." She started to cry when John said that.

"Don't say that."

"I do."

"Well I don't love you anymore." She left.


	28. Chapter 28

It was the next morning, John's birthday. Emma wished she could just go home right now but knew she was stuck in Massachusetts. She'd originally planned on going over to John's today to wish him a happy birthday but because of what happened between them last night she decided to stay at the hotel. She kept thinking about when John told her he loved her. As far as she was concerned it didn't matter because she was with Dolph and she loved him. She was reading a book when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby."

"Hi." She said immediately feeling guilty for kissing John twice last night.

"What's up?"

"Not much." "Just sitting here reading." "How'd your show go last night?"

"Great." "I had the whole place cracking up."

"That's great."

"Emma what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You sound stressed."

"I'm just tired that's all." "I had a lot of trouble sleeping last."

"I think when I come home we need a date night."

"Yeah." "We need some time together."

"Yes we do."

"I love you Dolph."

"I love you to." "I gotta go." "I'll call you later."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Later that night Emma was getting ready for bed. She went to her suitcase to get something to wear. She saw little John's birthday present that she'd had him make for John. She'd completely forgotten all about it. She debated on whether or not to take it to John's now or wait until tomorrow. She knew it wouldn't be the same giving it to him tomorrow because it wouldn't be his birthday. She decided to go over there. She drove over got out of her car and knocked on the door. He answered it.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." "Little John made a present for you." "I wanted to bring it over."

"Come in." She went in. They sat on the couch. "Want something to drink or anything?"

"No." "Here open your present." She handed it to him. He opened it.

"Aw little tiny cement handprints." "I'll have to thank him when he wakes up."

"Was he good for you today?"

"Yeah but he was missing you a little."

"He's growing up way to fast."

"I know."

"It seems like only yesterday I brought him home from the hospital." "When he's a teenager the little girls will be beating down the door." "Especially if he looks like you." John smiled at her. "I should go." She went to stand up.

"Emma wait."

"What?"

"I can't stop thinking about us kissing last night."

"I'm outta here." John grabbed her hand.

"I wanna talk about this."

"Well I don't."

"We both know you liked it when we kissed last night."

"You kissed me John."

"You kissed me back."

"So?"

"So, even if you can't admit it I know you still love me as much as I still love you."

"You're crazy."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." He kissed her. She kissed him back.

"You don't love me anymore?" He mumbled against her lips.

"Mmm-mmm." Not breaking from each other's lips they stood up.

"You're a liar." He took off her shirt. She took off his. He lifted her up off the ground picking her up by her hips. "Mmmm." She moaned when he did. Her legs wrapped around his waist. They went upstairs kissing passionately the whole time. He undid her bra as they laid on the bed. He undid her jeans. She undid his. They both moaned as he slipped inside her. They started to move. "Ohh John." She moaned. "I've missed the sound of that." He said. They kissed. "Emma." He groaned against her lips. "John." She moaned. "I love you Emma." He said breathlessly. "Do you love me?" She nodded her head yes. They kissed. "Say it." "I need to hear you say it." They kissed again. "I love you John, mmmm." "I knew it." They moved faster. "Ohhh, ohh John, John." She moaned giving in. "Oh my god, Emma." He groaned giving in.

Afterward she was laying on his chest.

"Happy birthday." She said.

"It is now." They kissed. "Stay the night."

"Alright."


	29. Chapter 29

It was around five in the morning. The sky was just starting to turn a light shade of blue. John woke up but his eyes were still closed. He kissed Emma. After a few seconds she kissed him back. Within seconds the kiss grew more passionate. Soon they were making love again. Wanting and needing more and more of each other, softly moaning each others names. Afterward they both fell back to sleep. Emma woke up three hours later. It was eight o' clock in the morning. John was still asleep. Emma got up quietly picked her jeans up off the floor and put them on. She went over by the bed and picked up her bra. She sat down on the bed and put it on. She looked at her ring hand and started to cry.

"Emma, what's wrong?" John asked sitting up in bed. She turned to face him and wiped her eyes.

"John what happened last night was a mistake."

"I know you don't mean that."

"Was this morning a mistake to?"

"Yes." "We can never do this again."

"Why are you fighting this?"

"I'm engaged." "I love Dolph." "I'm still going to marry him if he wants to after I tell him."

"You're gonna tell him?"

"Yes."

"Emma you don't belong with Dolph." "You belong with me."

"John stop."

"I want us to be a family." "You, me and little John." "I love you and I know you love me."

"John what I feel for you, that's never gonna fully go away." "You made a choice now it's time for me to make mine."

"Yeah and the right choice, the only choice is me and you together."

"No."

"Emma don't do this." "Don't choose the wrong person like I did." "You'll tell yourself you're happy but you won't be." "I know." "Then you'll stay with him but not because you love him." "It'll be because you feel guilty." "I know I deserve this because I did it to you first, but please Emma, don't pick Dolph."

"I don't wanna hurt you John." "You're a wonderful man but so is Dolph." "I love him."

"You love me to Emma." "I know you do." Emma had tears coming down her cheeks.

"This isn't easy for me."

"Daddy." They heard of the baby monitor.

Emma went downstairs and put her shirt on. As soon as John had little john's things together Emma and little John left and got on a plane back to Florida.

Emma and little John had been home for a few hours. Emma's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Emma." Dolph said. "Are you back yet?"

"Yeah."

"How was the trip?"

"Good."

"Dolph, there's something you should know."

"What?"

"Just, that I love you and I can't wait to see you in two weeks."

"I love you to." "I can't wait to see you either." "I'll call you back later gotta go."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." They hung up. Emma started to cry.

Two weeks had passed. Dolph was coming home tonight. Emma was making dinner. She'd been dreading tonight but it was eating away at her conscience. The front door opened.

"Honey I'm home." Dolph said. He came into the kitchen. "Hi."

"Hi." They kissed.

"Hi Dolph." Little John said.

"Hey John." Dolph said. "How's my favorite buddy doing?"

"Good."

After dinner Emma gave little John a bath and put him to bed. She went back downstairs. Dolph was sitting on the couch.

"Dolph we need to talk." She said.

"What's bothering you?"

"You know something's bothering me?"

"You seemed distracted during dinner."

"Dolph two weeks ago I…I slept with John."

"What?"

"I didn't mean for it to happened." "It was a mistake." "I love you." "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, from the bottom of my heart." "Please forgive me." Dolph stood up he looked at her with a mixture of hurt, anger and sadness. He went out the front door slamming it behind him. Emma started it cry. "I'm sorry Dolph." She said through her tears.

**How many people want me to finish Love Is A Burning Thing**


	30. Chapter 30

The next morning Emma woke up. Dolph wasn't in bed next to her. She felt terrible about what she did to Dolph. She did love him but deep down she couldn't lie to herself. She knew she loved John to. She got up took little John downstairs and made him breakfast. She was cleaning the kitchen. She heard the front door open. Dolph walked into the kitchen.

"Hi." She said somberly.

"Hi." "Can you drive John to the sitters so we can talk?"

"Yeah."

Emma got ready and drove little John to the sitters. She came back twenty minutes later. Dolph was sitting on the couch. She sat next to him. He looked at her.

"First I just wanna say I appreciate that you were honest about this." Dolph said. "Most people would've just hidden it."

"I couldn't do that." "It killed me to keep it in as long as I did." "I swear I didn't mean for it to happen."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I know but I get the feeling I'm not the only one you love."

"With you and John it's like I'm two different people." "It's hard to explain." "I never thought I would hurt you like this."

"I'm willing to forgive and forget because I still want you." "I still want to marry you." "I love you Emma but it's up to you." "I don't want you to marry me for any other reason then you love me and you wanna be with me." "So what do you want?" "Me or John?"

"I should be with you I know that."

Two weeks later Emma was in a room.

"John." She said. Little John came running in."

"What mama?"

"Not you sweetie, daddy."

"Oh." "Daddy mama want you." He said running out of the room.

"What baby?" John said coming into the room.

"Did you get all the boxes out of the car yet?"

"Not yet I still gotta make one more trip."

"I hope my jewelry box one of them I can't find it."

"I'll go get them."

"Ok thank you." He came back a few seconds later.

"This is the last of them."

"Alright." She looked in the first box. It wasn't there. It wasn't in the second box either. When she looked in the third it was sitting right on top. "Here it is." She took it and put it on the dresser. She opened it. "Here's my favorite ring." She said holding up the ring John made out of a bread tie.

"Ah, yes." John said walking over to her. "From the famous bread tie collection." "A one of a kind original created by John Cena." They both laughed. She turned to face him.

"The best boyfriend in the world."

"I'm so glad you decided to come back."

"Me to." She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed. "Nothing's gonna mess it up this time Emma." "I promise."

"I know."

"Mama me want eat." Little John said from behind them.

"Daddy's gonna call for a pizza right now."

"Ok."

A few hours later Emma put little John to bed. Not long after that Emma and John went to bed. John was sit up in bed. Emma snuggled up to him.

"Ok where did we leave off?" He asked.

"Chapter five." She said as she kissed him. He opened the book and started to read aloud. Eventually she drifted off to sleep.

**The next chapter is the last one. If anyone has any story requests just let me know.**


	31. Chapter 31

Four months had passed. Emma and John were happier then ever. Today was Emma's twenty-eighth birthday. John had a few surprises for her. She woke up. John wasn't beside her. She went to check on little John he wasn't in his crib. She went to the bathroom and then downstairs. John and little John were in the kitchen. John was standing at the stove. Little John was in his hi-chair.

"Morning baby." John said going over to her. "Happy birthday." He kissed her.

"Thanks."

"Breakfast is almost done."

When breakfast was finished they sat down at the table. Little John's hi-chair was up to the table as well.

"John sing the song to mommy that daddy taught you." John said.

"Happy birthday to you." "Happy birthday to you." "Happy birthday dear mama." "Happy birthday to you." Little John sang.

"Good job."

"Aw thank you sweetie." Emma got up and kissed little John on the cheek.

"Welcome mama." Little John said.

"Hurry up and eat your breakfast." John said

"Ok daddy."

"We have to be at grandma and grandpas soon."

"Why are we taking him to yours parents house?" Emma asked.

"We're going to the airport and he's spending the night there."

"Why are we going to the airport?"

"It's a surprise."

"John what'd you do?"

"Nothing."

"Honey I told you I didn't want a big fuss for my birthday."

"I didn't make one."

"I'd say you did you're taking me somewhere."

"It's nowhere fancy or anything."

"Ok."

They were at the airport waiting for there flight to be called. Emma still didn't know where they were going.

"Flight 304 from Massachusetts to South is now boarding." They announced over the PA system."

"Alright that's us." John said standing up.

"Why are we going to South Dakota?"

"You'll see." John said smiling.

"What's that smile for?"

"No reason." "Come on."

When the plane landed John had a rental car waiting for them. He opened the passenger door for Emma.

"Emma before you get in I want you to put this on." John said holding up a blindfold.

"Why?"

"So the surprise doesn't get ruined."

"Ok." She put on the blindfold. John helped her into the car.

They been driving for awhile.

"When are we gonna be there I wanna take this off." She said.

"We're almost there."

Ten minutes later the car stopped.

"Ok we're here." John said

"Can I take this off now?"

"No." "Hang on I'm coming to get you." He helped her out of the car they walked about fifteen steps. "Ok there's steps now." "Step." "Step." "Step." "Last one." "Stay right here." Emma could here keys and something unlocking. John guided her inside. "Ok take the blindfold off." She took it off. Her jaw dropped as she realized she was standing in her old house.

"This is my old house." She said shocked.

"I bought it."

"Really?"

"Yeah I know how much you missed it." "We can come up here summers and stay." "Or whenever we feel like taking a trip as a family." She hugged John.

"Thank you so much." She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you to." "I have another surprise for you." "Sit down on the couch."

"Alright." He sat next to her.

"This is the exact spot where I first gave you this." John said taking the bread tie ring out of his pocket. "And I put it on your ring finger." He took her hand and put the ring on her ring finger. "And I promised you that someday I'd give you the ring you deserved." "Well guess what." He took a tiny box out of his pocket and opened it. There was a beautiful ring inside. Emma had tears in her eyes. "I could think of no better place to this then the place we met." "The house that we fell in love in." "Emma, I love you with all my heart." "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger. They kissed. "I have a surprise for you now John." "It's one of the best birthday presents I've ever gotten."

"What is it?"

"Well I hope it's a little girl." She said smiling. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god." "Emma this is great." They kissed.

"I found out this morning."

"I love you so much."

"I love you to." They kissed.

**I hope you enjoyed the story. I'll be back with another one real soon. I'm still thinking about one I've been wanting to do for a long time now but I still don't know. I still think it'll flop if I try it. Thanks to all that reviewed.**


End file.
